Time to Play
by Sticky Wipplesnit
Summary: Even after the incident, Wilbur keep traveling through the time, but one particular day things go wrong and he and Lewis find themselfs traped into the game world. Will they be able to get back home? Mysteries, surprises, an unexpected return, a new villain, a inteligent Cy-Bug and much more on the way! (AUTHOR ON VACATION)
1. Through the Time Stream

_**Prologue: Through the Time Stream**_

"Wilbur? A little of attention here!" Lewis called.

Wilbur didn't pay any attention to his friend and continued to stare absently out the glass window. "Wilbur!" Lewis exclaimed, shaking the arm of the other boy.

Wilbur glanced at Lewis for a moment. "It's the sunniest day outside, Lewis!" the teenager protested. "Can't we just stop it _here_ and go play something out _there?"_

"Wilbur! You dragged me here in the future to help you with your homework, not to play!"

"Okay, next time I'll tell the truth," Wilbur told him, smiling mischievously. "Come on, Lew! I called you here because I needed a friend, not my father to end my vacation!"

Lewis' blue eyes narrowed, but he didn't answer. Wilbur smirked. "All right ..." he said, an idea beginning to form in his mind. "Why don't you finish this part of Science and Math while I go downstairs and take care of my History homework?"

Without waiting for an answer, Wilbur grabbed his bag and left the room. Lewis just sat there for a moment in surprise, when he realized what Wilbur's words really meant. Instantly, he ran into the nearest transport tube, ending up in the garage, where his suspicions were confirmed. The newer of the two time machines was gone.

"Lewis!"

He heard Carl calling hin and whirled around to face him. "When'd you get here?" the robot asked.

"I think about more or less then an hour. Does Wilbur actually _know_ where to go?"

"He left a note, probably for you. Why are you even here?"

"Wilbur wanted me to help him with his homework. He didn't give me much choice, either."

"Then why'd he leave with the time machine and leave you here?"

"I think he's bored. You know Wilbur."

Carl sighed sadly. "I know. You're not ... thinking of going after him, are you?" he asked, seeing Lewis walk closer to the older time machine.

"Someone has to keep him from doing something idiotic."

The truth was that keeping Wilbur away from any problems was almost a Mission Impossible, but he'd have to try. Wilbur was his son, after all.

* * *

Wilbur landed the time machine near a large pyramid in Egypt and got out before making it turn invisible. He was going to have a little fun with photographing, and would certainly take anywhere from one to ten while he was at it. Deep down, he felt kinda bad for leaving like that, which was why he's left the ticket to Lewis ... he'd probably realize soon what had happened, and therefore, wouldn't worry. Not to mention that he'd be back soon too!

Wilbur approached the pyramid carefully, his camera in hand, and before he could even realize what was happening, he was surrounded by a group of men carrying sharp spears. They spoke to him, but Wilbur couldn't understand a word of it. He attempted to turn on his translator, but instead found that the device was out of battery power. "Oh, come _on!"_ he exclaimed in frustration. "Why do I _never_ remember to check the battery on these things before I leave the house?!"

Things certainly were not going very well, but before anything bad could happen, Wilbur was spotted a bright flash of light in the sky. The other machine time! And Wilbur was pretty sure he knew who it was. The men ran off, frightened, and Wilbur just stood there with a grin as Lewis landed the other time machine in front of him. "Don't come out!" he called as Lewis opened the glass hatch of the red ship. "We're leaving."

He could recharge the device's power and _then_ return. "And save the sermon for later."

Wilbur ran back to his own time machine, and climbing in, started the engine. The two flew upward, leaving Egypt, and the ships crossed the barrier of time itself at the same moment. Neither travelers realized the impact that it caused. Suddenly, pink covered the hatch, and Wilbur, not seeing anything, struggled to not lose control. He made a forced landing with the ship – more like a crash – into something wet that was definitely wet. Stunned, he opened the glass hatch ... and could _not_believe what his eyes were seeing.

* * *

Lewis realized something was wrong the moment the time machine came across the time stream, but didn't have much time to think. Something slammed into one of the wings of his ship, and he fought to keep control, but it appeared to be impossible. Finally, he slammed into the ground hard.


	2. Wilbur and Vanellope

**In first place, I have to thanks my friend Wilbur-Nator (RobinsonSiblings' profile), to help me to correct it and make it all right!**  
**Sencond, I own nothing, all belongs to Disney.**

* * *

Wilbur's time machine crashed straight in the water, when he was realized it wasn't water. At first, he thought it was mud because of the color, but that smell ... he allowed himself to taste a little of the liquid. "Chocolate?" he asked, finding himself surprised.

He then took a look around. Everything within reach of his sight, except for his time machine ... was made of candy. "You have _got _to be kidding me ..." he murmured.

Wilbur pulled the ship ashore and examined the damage. What had blocked his vision was nothing less then cotton-candy, pink in color, which made him look at the sky and stare up at the clouds. "Impossible!"

He got rid of the rest of the apparent cloud stuck in the time machine and, not finding any more damage apparent, jumped in and turned it on. "The arcade is closed!" he heard an electronic voice announce.

"Arcade?"

And just when he thought it could not get any weirder. "At least I can go home," he murmured.

But no sooner had he taken flight, then he shouted in alarm as the ship began to spark electricity and went down again, crashing a second time. "Wonderful!" he muttered sarcastically, throwing his head back and letting out a deep sigh.

The ship was down again, and he tried to find any sign that could help him. But there was nothing but sweets, sweets and more sweets. How could this place even exist? Unless it was perhaps the wildest dreams of each child and the dream being the parent's nightmares. How and why he had come to be there? Egypt ... where was Lewis? He was right beside him, in the other time machine when they left Egypt! But there was no sign of him or the second ship.

Wilbur got out and pulled the ship into some bushes of lollipops, turning it invisible before rounding the lake of chocolate and following a path. A few minutes later, and he was getting sick. _Now_ he understood why adults usually said to children not to have more candy then they already had. Just seeing all of this, he thought he was having an overdose of sugar. The sweet smell in the air was _not_ doing him well ... and why, despite all the color and brightness of the place, were the predominant colors mostly white and pink? "Who was the madman that designed this sugary nightmare?"

Then he heard the sound of excited cries and car engines. "Civilization. Finally!" he exclaimed, running towards the sound.

He finally reached what seemed to be the finish line of a race track. "... Now it's definitive. I hit my head hard when I crashed."

He was hoping to find something normal, but here, there were things even stranger then what he'd already seen. The people who filled the bleachers were made of candy! The cars and clothing of the only nine children who seemed human! Even the stands themselves were boxes of candy! To make things complete, most of the children were _girls! _"This is worse than my worst nightmare with those crazy hats ..." he murmured.

* * *

Vanellope was happy. Her first day of racing and she was everyone's favorite runner. She had been chosen many times that day and won almost every race. Then they had the Random Race Roster, and she won that too, followed by Taffyta, Crumbelina, Gloyd, Candlehead, Snowanna, Minty, Sticky and Jubileena. She excitedly jumped from her kart, already planning to go out and venture beyond her game, which for the first time she was allowed to do, and was saying goodbye to all the other runners when she noticed, on the other side of the race track, one boy looking over at them, obviously confused.

He looked very much like her, except that his eyes were brown, and his hair was combed into what resembled a pompadour. It was also not covered in sweets and candy. Anyone who didn't know them could take them for siblings. She also noticed he was taller than the aisles, probably because he was older then herself, but not much. For his clothes, he certainly didn't belong in Sugar Rush. Curious, but alert, she crossed the race track, all of the other racers behind her, "Who are you, boy?" Vanellope asked, friendly, but with a little bit of authority.

"Wilbur Robinson. What _is_ this crazy place?"

_"Crazy?"_ Vanellope asked, offended and beginning to get angry. "You're in the game Sugar Rush, the dream of every kid in this Arcade and out here!"

"Game? Arcade?" Wilbur asked back. "Are you crazy too? Well, to be all dressed in candy, I guess you are."

"I'm not crazy, you foolish boy! Where did you come from? Moon? Planet of Foolish Boys?"

"I'm from Todayland. And I'm not a foolish boy. You're an annoying little girl."

"Look here and watch what you say, you're talking to the president, boy! Or I will lock you in the Not-So-Fun-geon!" she threatened.

How strange was he to call her or her game crazy or annoying? "Not-So-Fun-geon?" Wilbur looked at her, puzzled. "So she says she's not crazy," he mumbled to himself. "What kind of stupid name for a place is that?"

"And what stupid name for a game is Todayland?" she retorted.

"Look girl, I don't know _what_ you're saying about games, just point me the exit of this girly nightmare and I will stay out of your way!" he demanded.

"Girly _nightmare?!_ Guess what? Find the exit by yourself!" she replied angrily, crossing her arms and turning her back.

"I will! Better then being the companion of a gang of crazy brats!" he replied, copying her.

"Good luck! Don't blame me if you fall into the Nesquick Sand, or in the Taffy Swamp, or get burned by a Skittle!"

"You mean _quicksand,_ right?" Wilbur asked.

"No. It's _Nesquick_ Sand."

He rolled his eyes. "And what's a Skittle?"

"It's a uni-candy-corn. Now, if you'll _excuse_ me, I have a lot of important things to do."

She made a dismissing gesture towards him and began to walk away, until she heard Taffyta's voice. "But you said you were leaving the game, so why you can't take him with you?"

Vanellope face-palmed. Taffyta and her big mouth ... "I'm not the babysitter of any grown-up, silly, boy! He can take care of himself!"

"But if you left him here, who can imagine what he'd be able to do to our game while you're out?!" Rancis asked.

"You don't want another person like Turbo, right?" Adorabeezle added.

Wilbur smiled mischievously. He don't know anything about the game's history, nor about who Turbo was, but the idea sounded really great to him. Create a big confusion to make that crazy brat-president shut up! Maybe eat some of the candies, who knows? Vanellope sighed. Yeah, she _had_ just reoccupied her princess/president position from King Candy/Turbo, and what if that boy put her game in danger again and this time, she wouldn't be able to save it? "... All right, Mr. Robinson. You can come with me, but _just_ until we're out this game. Then you're on your own."

She turned at him and extended a hand. "Deal?"

To her surprise, Wilbur didn't copy the gesture. "No deal, girl. I don't trust you. But if you can show me the exit, do it. Or else ..."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me!"

Wilbur looked mischievously at Vanellope, so she walked away, angry, and Wilbur rolled his eyes before following her. She jumped into her kart and made a sign to Wilbur to sit in the back.

* * *

Near the Rainbow Bridge, she jumped off of the candy vehicle. "See? Exit!" she pointed to the game exit. "Once out there, you leave me and go find your own way."

"Sounds good to me."

But when they jumped onto the train to leave ... "Why do you keep asking about the games?" Vanellope asked, letting her curiosity take control.

"Why you keep talking about the games?"

"Duh, because we're _in_ a game."

"That's impossible! Games aren't real, games are just images on a screen!"

"Are you saying you're a _gamer?"_ she turned to him, surprised.

"I think so, yeah. How is it even _possible_ be in a game?"

"Well, I don't know how to explain it, but you are now, and you can see I'm real. How did you get here, then, if you don't know?"

"I dunno. I traveled to the past for a homework project and I was coming back home when I appeared here, and those clouds made me crash. I tried to get back home, but the time machine wasn't working, so ... I need someone to fix it."

"You say fix? I know who can help you!" Vanellope spoke up, happy. "But, a _time machine?"_

"Yeah. I'm from ... what year are we in here?"

"Hmm ... I guess 2012."

"I came from 2037, from the future."

Vanellope couldn't believe it. The _first_ time she left her game was to avoid problems, and now she was with a crazy, annoying boy that looked like her. That idea was so impossible-sounding, but it was all happening. "So, where'd you leave your _time machine?"_ she asked, making the word "time machine" sound sarcastic.

"Inside your _game,"_ Wilbur replied, with the same sarcastic tone.

"So, if I find someone who can fix your ticket back home, you'll be gone?"

"Not exactly ... I had a friend with me, in another time machine. Do you think he crashed here, too?"

"I dunno. But it's _your_ problem."

She jumped out of the train. "Follow me!" she ordered.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoied. Next chapter, what happened to Lewis? See all you soon!**  
**:***


	3. Lewis and Calhoun

Lewis looked around, confused. Where _was_ he? What kind of place was this? It was dark and seemed so _devastated ... _he tried to open the time machine's glass hatch by pressing the button, but it didn't move. He tried again, but again, nothing happened. Several more tries, and he finally gave up and attempted to open it up the manual way. It finally opened, but before Lewis could jump out the ship, he turned to see four machine guns pointed at him. Three men and a woman stared back at the boy ... and he felt he was _deep_ trouble.

* * *

Finally, the Arcade was closed, the beam was turned on to get rid of the last of the surviving Cybugs, when a bright flash of light in the sky got Calhoun's attention. Something slammed against the flying Cybugs and plummeted downward, crashing into the hard ground. It was a small, red spaceship. She and three of her men quickly approached it, their guns charged and ready to shoot.

The glass hatch in the spaceship opened up, and they stopped in surprise when they saw that the pilot was only young boy. The boy stared back at them, looking very confused and frightened. He has blonde hair that spiked upwards and bright blue eyes tinged with green behind large, round glasses. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen years of age, and wore a white shirt underneath a blue vest, red shorts, and brown shoes. The outfit made him look older then he probably really was. Studious. "Who _are_ you, and how and _why_ did you came here?!" she asked commandingly.

"Please, don't shoot!" he pleaded frantically.

Yes, he was very frightened at the moment, but he had a reason for that. He was just a kid ... she reluctantly lowered her gun. He turned and tried to start the machine, but it didn't seem to be working, and he sighed, looking back up at her. "My name is Lewis Cornelius Robinson. I don't know how I reached here, so where am I?"

"You're in Hero's Duty, one of the most dangerous games in the whole Arcade."

"Wait! Game? _Arcade?_ What are you talking about?"

"Where are you from?"

"Last time I checked, I was exiting Egypt and going back to Todayland, but I'm really from–"

"Todayland? I've never heard about that game. How long have you been here, boy?"

"I-I just arrived here," Lewis replied, confused beyond belief.

Nothing was making sense right now. At first, he had thought he had just punched in the wrong numbers, but now ... "And nobody explained to you about the Arcade rules and all that, boy?" the blonde woman, who he couldn't help but notice looked similar to him, asked.

"First of all, stop calling me _boy,_ my name is Lewis."

He was trying to be patient, because the last person he had called crazy just happened to be right, and also because she had a gun. Mostly because she had a gun. "And second, last time I checked, I _played_ games, not went _in_ them."

_"Played?!"_ That answer she was really not expecting. "Are you saying you're a _gamer?!_ From the outside world?!"

_"Outside world?_ Are you saying we're really inside a game?! How that even possible, I mean, with Wilbur, it's ... wait!" he jumped out of the time machine. "Where's Wilbur?!"

"Who's Wilbur?"

"My ..." he tried to decide what to say for a moment, then decided to try not to confuse the situation still more with the entire 'future son' thing. "Um ... friend. He was with me in another time machine when we left Egypt."

Calhoun looked at the ship, then at the boy. "This is a time machine?"

"Yeah. So, since you said this place here is dangerous, isn't it better we go somewhere else before I die?"

Taking the boy out of here seemed like a good idea, but how would they take the ship? But Lewis had already taken care of the question and began to push the time machine. "All right! Kohut, help the boy! And you two, check the area! If I find any Cybug when I come back, you're dead!"

With that, she walked away to help the blonde kid that she couldn't help but notice looked like her.

* * *

They took the time machine back to the game's entrance, where Calhoun decided she needed to know more about the whole problem. "So, boy, I'm guessing you don't know how you fell in here, right?"

"Completely correct, ma'am."

"You said you had a friend with you, huh? He could've fell into another game, I bet."

_"Another_ game?! There's more?!"

"A lot of them. We're in an Arcade, what were you thinking we were at? Any thoughts about this?"

"Well, it seems that it'll be hard to repair. If only the time machines had radios so we could contact each other ..." he sighed sadly.

Why did he always end up in these kind of things? "Well, I think first I will need to find the supplies to repair the time machine. Do you have any tools for me fix it?"

"Fix it?"

She thought for a moment. _"... Fix-It!"_

For a second, she smiled to herself. "I think I have something better for you, boy. But first, we have to find your friend."

"Yeah, Wilbur can be a _lot_ of trouble sometimes. You're actually right, he's the most important problem. Thanks for all the help, ma'am!"

"And I'm coming with you, boy. To make sure you won't cause any trouble."

"All right!"

Better to have company that knew the place better then him. As long as she didn't decide to use her gun.


	4. In Fix-It Felix Jr

Vanellope and Wilbur headed out Sugar Rush. When the boy crossed the line between the game's outlet and Game Central Station, a piercing alarm sounded.  
_Oh, great, it's a trap!_ he thought frantically, so focused on the line in front of him that he barely noticed the glowing, blue man that appeared by his side. "Please sir, step aside, random security check."

"Random security what?!" Vanellope asked. "We have no time for this now!"

"I'm doing my job, miss," the man, known as the Surge Protector, replied. "Name?" he asked Wilbur.

"Wilbur Robinson," the boy answered, annoyed.

"And where are you coming from?"

"Sugar Rush!" Vanellope replied quickly, before Wilbur could even think about that.

Sugar Rush? The name sounded familiar to him, but the boy couldn't remember why. But that name described exactly what the game he had just been in was. "And where are you two going?"

Wilbur looked at Vanellope, and the girl looked around until she noticed the game just in front of Sugar Rush. "Fix-It Felix Jr."

"Anything to declare?"

"No," Wilbur replied. "Can I go now?"

"All right, sir, proceed."

"Who's that guy?" Wilbur asked to Vanellope as Surge vanished into the floor with a burst of blue electricity, a little annoyed because of the questions.

"I dunno."

"It seems he's not very smart to me."

Vanellope laughed. "Yeah, seems he's not!"

"So ... why are we going to this game?"

"If someone can fix your machine, that someone is Felix. I met him yesterday, and he's good with this stuff. Also, I need to meet a friend there."

"You have friends?" Wilbur asked sarcastically.

_"Ha, ha,_ very funny," Vanellope muttered, rolling her eyes, then sighed. "In fact, I just have this one for now."

"Why? You're _very_ annoying most of time, but you still seem like a nice girl," he replied.

_"Really?!"_ Vanellope asked happily.

"Yeah! In fact, you actually remind me of someone I met a few days ago."

"Who?" the girl asked, curious.

"My mother."

"Well, I suppose– wait! You said you met your mother a few _days_ ago?!"

"Long story. So, why don't you have any other friends?"

"Also a long story. Well, here we go. Just climb into the train."

Wilbur obeyed, and Vanellope sat besides him. "You don't have a family, do you?" Wilbur asked, also curious about all the new things around him.

"Nope. It's just me. Well, now the other racers too, and Sour Bill, but mostly me and Stinkbrain."

_"Stinkbrain?"_

"My friend."

"Strange nickname for a friend."

"You don't know him. Yet."

* * *

The train finally arrived at the game station of Fix-It Felix Jr., and the two jumped out. "It looks so ... old," Wilbur commented, looking around.

"And out of candies!" Vanellope said, impressed that such a thing even existed.

Wilbur looked at her. "You know so little, it's like this is the first time you left your game," he said sarcastically

Vanellope rubbed the back of her neck. "And it is. Again, a long story. We haven't time for this right now. You have a time machine to fix and a friend to find, so hurry up!" she pointed ahead of them "We'll go search in that big building right there."

The two walked through the game in total silence. Wilbur was wondering where Lewis could be. At least he was pretty sure Lewis was alive, but that was all he knew. They were almost on the building when they met Ralph. "Hi, Baroness Boogerface! Who's your new friend?" the Bad Guy asked, looking at Wilbur. "You had a lost brother in another game and didn't know about it?" he joked, grinning.

"He isn't my brother, Admiral Underpants, this is Wilbur Robinson, and he's from the real world!" Vanellope exclaimed, glitching onto Ralph's shoulder _"Or from some new futuristic game and hit his head harder then he thought,"_ she whispered softly.

Wilbur was just wondering what kind of friends use nicknames like that towards each other. When was insulting people a game? _Game ... a game in a game,_Wilbur thought, and tried to hold back a laugh. All of this was getting very ridiculous. "So, are you gonna present me to your friend or what?" the boy asked, to try to keep his mind clear of any more confusing thoughts.

"I'm Ralph. Wreck-It Ralph. You're really from the real world?"

"Seeing it at this angle, here's as real as out there," he pointed to the game's screen, which showed the Arcade. "But yeah, I'm from outside."

"And he's from future!" Vanellope added, then cocked her head. "How do games look in the future?"

"We still have some like this, but more modern ones, mostly virtual games."

"Virtual games?" Ralph asked, curious about that.

"Yeah, like ..." he stopped. _"What did Lewis call that again ..._ oh, like first person game, but they don't have a console or ..."

"A machine?" Ralph suggested.

"Is it like where we are?" Vanellope asked, and Wilbur nodded. "Yeah. They're just like holograms projected onto glass screens or lens, or sometimes into an entire_room,_ allowing yourself be part of the game."

Wilbur also had problems the first time he had tried to explain futuristic games to Lewis – until he showed them to him himself. "But, _anyway,_ you bought me here to ...?" he asked Vanellope.

She snapped her fingers. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Ralph, is Felix in?"

"No, kid. I was actually looking for him just now, but it seems he's out. It's the first time you've left your game, you just met him yesterday, so why do you need him already?"

"Like I said before, Wilbur says he's from future and he crashed in my game with his time machine. I thought, if someone can fix the time machine, that someone is Felix and that hammer of his."

"Wait! You said _hammer?"_

"Yeah, Felix and his magical, golden hammer," Ralph replied. "I know you're from the future and all, but you've _never_ heard of the game Fix-It Felix Jr.?"

Wilbur paused. Well, now that he thought about it ... "I think I heard my father tell me about it once or twice when I was younger. We have a new, modern version of the game in the game room, but I guess I never played it before."

His father had told him about it once, of that he was sure. And about Sugar Rush too. And wasn't there another game ... "That's it!" Wilbur suddenly exclaimed. "I think I know where Lewis can be!"

"Where?" both Ralph and Vanellope asked at the same time.

"Any of you know a game called Hero's Duty?"

Vanellope waved her hands. "Wait wait wait wait! Wait. How'd you know this game's name and why do you think your friend might be in it?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know he's there, it's just a hunch, but I heard about these three games from my father once, when I was seven. It was a story about a princess being turned into a glitch by this crazy racer that took the form of a king."

Ralph and Vanellope looked at each other. How did this boy knew about Vanellope and the whole King Candy/Turbo thing?! _"Annnnnnd ..._ what does one thing have to do with the other?" Vanellope asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It just so happens that Lewis is my father."

"Wait! Your _father?!"_ the girl exclaimed, in shock. "I thought you said you were looking for a friend!"

"And he _is_ my friend. It's a long story, but Lewis is from the past. I had a problem once, he helped me out with it, and we become friends. So I need to find him before the future can be ruined," Wilbur explained.

"So, your friend is your father, but from the past?" Ralph asked, throughly confused. "And you think he is in Hero's Duty just because he mentioned this game to you once?"

He sighed, running a huge hand through his brown hair. "Look, kid, I can't allow you to go in there, even _if_ you're completely right that he's inside. I entered there once, and that place is very dangerous."

"Isn't Hero's _Duty_ the game where you won that medal?" Vanellope snickered, trying not to burst out laughing at the name.

He rolled his brown eyes at her. "And where those insects came from, kid. That isn't a game for kids."

"But Lewis is a kid that could be lost in there!" Wilbur protested.

Ralph shrugged. "I'm one hundred percent sure that, if he's in there, Sergeant Crazy-Lady out there will find him and he'll be all right. In the meantime, we're going to get Felix to fix your time machine, and after that we'll go check some games, just to make sure. If he's in this Arcade, someone will have seen him. We'll find him, don't worry about it."

Wilbur rolled his brown eyes. Adults _always_ thought they knew it all ... but he need them to fix the time machine, so he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

As Ralph, Vanellope, and Wilbur exited the outlet of the eight-bit game, the alarm sounded again, and Ralph face-palmed as Wilbur groaned. There was a flash of blue electricity as Surge appeared in front of them. "Names?" he asked.

"You know my name!" Wilbur protested angrily. "What's this now?"

_"Emergency_ security check. Names?"

Ralph looked worried. "Wait a second, you said _emergency?"_

Surge shrugged, not even bothering to lift his neon-blue eyes from the clipboard. "The systems are warning me something strange is in the Arcade."

Wilbur gulped. He was pretty sure that "strange" was him, and Lewis too. Had somebody found his time machine? "Names?" Surge asked for the third time.

"You know who we are," Vanellope replied, crossing her arms.

"No exceptions, Miss Von Schweetz."

"Vanellope von Schweetz, Wreck-It Ralph, and Wilbur Robinson," Wilbur replied.

The faster this ended, the faster the time machine would be fixed, the faster he would find Lewis, and the faster the two would be back home before his parents returned. "And where are you coming from?" Surge continued.

"Fix-It Felix Jr.," the boy said quickly, thankful he had a good memory.

"What game are you from?"

Wilbur gulped again. That was the question he was hoping the blue person wouldn't make. "Sugar Rush, Fix-It Felix Jr., and Star Wars," Ralph answered.

Wilbur looked at him, raising an eyebrow, and mouthed, _Star Wars? _in disbelief. Ralph winced, shrugging as if to say he couldn't think of anything better. Wilbur rolled his eyes, and Surge didn't notice. "Where are you going?"

"Tappers," Ralph answered again, motioning to another game outlet.

"Anything to declare?"

_"I hate you,"_ Wilbur muttered angrily, but thankfully, nobody heard him.

Surge waved a hand at them. "All right, proceed," he finished, then vanished.


	5. Mysteries

Lewis and Calhoun left Hero's Duty, and the blonde boy looked around Game Central Station, completely impressed. "Whoa ..." was all he could say, before realizing the problem with a jolt. "This place is so big! How will we find Wilbur? It could take _days!"_

"We'll began with the kind of games he likes to play the most, I guess," Calhoun answered.

"I don't know ..." Lewis shrugged, sighing. "Wilbur's from the future, so he's mostly into virtual games of any kind. A fighting game maybe?" he suggested, looking around for such a thing.

"We can began with Street Fighters. C'mon, Robinson, we have just 'till the Arcade opens to find your friend."

"Knowing Wilbur like I do? Less then that. He can cause trouble ... a _lot_ of trouble."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Sugar Rush ..._

A figure was walking around a chocolate lake, when he abruptly heard the sound of karts coming towards his direction. He quickly jumped in the lollipop bushes, but then bumped in something solid and fell to the ground. Standing up and brushing the cocoa dust off himself, he approached the bushes cautiously and reached out, touching an object, yet nothing was there. Something invisible was in the bushes ...

He heard the karts again, this time closer, and he searched for another hideout and quickly climbed onto a tree, just in time, too, when Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead passed nearby. The figure sighed and jumped back down to the ground as soon as they vanished, then walked towards the strange object again and pulled it out of the bushes, trying to look at it. He couldn't see anything except for a piece of pink cotton-candy, hovering in midair. He touched the place around the cotton-candy and felt an opening, and with some difficulty, he managed to open whatever it was.

At least, he hoped he'd opened it. Darn invisibility!

The piece of cotton-candy fell on the ground suddenly, and he tried to touch the thing again, but this time found just air. The figure lowered his hand, and just like that, the object turned visible, and he raised an eyebrow. It seemed be a ship, aqua-blue in color, and it wasn't made of candy, so that must mean it belonged somewhere outside of Sugar Rush. Maybe this was what he was searching for. Maybe it could help him.

He jumped into the open, glass hatch and tried each button to turn it on, but nothing worked. He assumed it was broken and, frustrated, jumped out of the ship. But he wasn't about to give up, oh no, not him. He closed the ship and quietly pushed it towards his hideout. Now, he just needed a way to fix the thing and discover what exactly it was ...

* * *

_Back with Lewis and Calhoun ..._

Walking in Game Central Station and towards Street Fighter in total silence, Lewis looked around, totally amazed. He thought that after his first trip to the future, nothing could surprise him anymore. Obviously, he was wrong.

Suddenly, he was thrown to the ground by someone who bumped past him roughly. All he could make out was that it was another boy, with fire-red hair, disappearing in the crowd. Calhoun bent down, pulling him back up to his feet. "You all right?" she asked.

"I am. I've already fallen harder then that and survived," he answered, giving an optimistic smile.

Calhoun smiled back faintly, and they continued down the Station Neither of them noticed the bright red, eight-pointed star that slowly formed on the blonde boy's arm – where the red-haired boy had bumped into him. It glowed brightly for a moment, then vanished.

* * *

The red-haired boy glared at Lewis in the distance and smirked. He had straight, fire-red hair, blood-red eyes, extremely pale skin, and was dressed entirely in black. An eight-pointed star marked his forehead, and there was a silver ring around one finger in the shape of a human skull. Codename? Crimson Blake.

Crimson turned around and walked away, a victorious smirk crossing his features. "They thought they could get rid of me ..." he muttered. "And they're so very wrong. I just need to wait ..."

* * *

_Back with Lewis and Calhoun again, now entering Street Fighters ..._

"I'm going to give Wilbur a cellphone next Christmas," Lewis muttered to himself, sitting on the train.

"So, what were you boys doing with two time machines in the middle of Egypt?"

Lewis don't like the tone Calhoun used for that question, it sounded more like an accusation then just a question. "Wilbur went there to do his History homework. When I found out, I went after him to keep him out of trouble. I don't know what happened."

"And you just _fell_ in here? If your friend is still in your world ..."

She thought for a moment. "Time ..." she corrected herself. "... Whatever ... But what if he's still back there?"

Lewis become worried. What if Calhoun was right? What if it was just him here and Wilbur had managed to get back home? And what if he never found an exit to this place? What then? "I need to _try._ You say what if he _is,_ but what if he's _not?_ If he fell somewhere into this Arcade and he get into trouble ..."

"What kind of trouble?" Calhoun cut him off.

"From the little ones to deadly danger. When we first met, he almost let the whole world be taken over by an evil, robotic bowler-hat, and I had to go and fix the whole mess. After that, he just keeps his problems to himself, but now, who _knows_ what might happen if we can't find him soon?!"

_Sounds like I have a lot of trouble in my hands again ..._ Calhoun thought. _First that Cybug yesterday, and now this BOY._

"You don't think he might be searching for you too, do you?" she asked.

"It's probable, but doesn't change anything. He's still lost in here somewhere, and I need to find him before he causes any trouble."

The train finally stopped, and they jumped out onto the platform, when Lewis stumbled slightly. Luckily, he didn't fall because Calhoun had grabbed onto his arm, and she eyed the ruts in the ground. Mod, Street Fighters needed a good cement job ... "Watch where you step, Robinson!" she warned.

"I'm okay," he replied, straightening himself. "I just ..."

He didn't finish his sentence, turning his head and closing his blue eyes as he breathed deeply, a wave of dizziness suddenly washing over him. He tried to keep his balance, and Calhoun's matching blue eyes narrowed. "You don't look too good" she commented suspiciously, looking at him

The boy seemed unusually pale, and didn't look very steady, like he was having trouble holding himself up. What was this about? He was fine ten seconds ago ... "I'm_fine!"_ Lewis insisted, taking a step forward, when his vision flip-flopped and he stepped back, stunned.

"No, you're not!" Calhoun exclaimed, worry reflecting in her eyes. "You need ..."

Lewis didn't hear her anymore as everything turned black, sounds fading away into the distance, until every thing was silent.

Then nothing.


	6. The Looping Cybug

**Thank you for all who read and reviewed this history till here! And a especial thanks to my Beta and helper Wilbur-Nator, who asked for this history. You all don't know how it's important to me! And, I know you all are curious to see what happened to Lewis but you will have to wait, this chapter I'm backing to Wilbur again.**

* * *

The trio walked through Game Central Station in silence, until Wilbur's voice broke it as he started singing softly.

_"Wreck-It Ralph is a giant of a man_  
_Nine feet tall with really big hands_  
_Living in a stump on his very own land_  
_Untill his world went crazy ..._

_He was minding his own business on the day they came_  
_They showed a piece of paper saying 'eminent domain'_  
_They built an apartament building saying progress was to blame_  
_But he got mad!_  
_And he turned bad!_  
_Brick by brick he's gonna take his land ba–"_

"Wait a second!" Ralph exclaimed, looking down at the boy in surprise. "Where'd you come up with that song?"

Wilbur looked up at him and shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know. I just remembered it all of a sudden ... think I heard it from my mother."

"The same mother you met a few days ago?" Vanellope asked.

"No. That's my mother from the _past._ I'm talking about my mother from my _own_ time."

"... I'm confused," the girl replied, wrinkling her pug nose.

Wilbur sighed. "Let me put things this way; When I say 'my mother', I'm talking about the one from the future. If I need to mention my mother from the past, I'll just call her Franny."

"So, how does the rest of the song go?" Vanellope asked curiously.

Wilbur rolled his brown eyes, but went back to singing.

_"Wreck it, Wreck-It Ralph, as fast as you can!_  
_You know you can do it with your colossal hands!_  
_So don't let Fix-It Felix and that building stand_  
_I wreck it (I wreck it)_  
_I fix it (I fix it)_  
_I wreck it (I wreck it)_  
_I fix it (I fix it)_  
_You fixed it!_ One question," Wilbur cut into the song. "If we're looking for Felix for him to do a job for us, then that means you're friends, when I thought you were supposed to be enemies in the game. Why's that?"

"Long story," Ralph replied.

"Is that it?" Vanellope asked, looking disappointed. "Nothing about Felix and that mini-man with the mustache we saw?"

She would never admit, but she was actually enjoying their friend-time together. She never expected to hear the boy singing, but he was _good_ at it! _Maybe he isn't so annoying after all ..._

Wilbur laughed. _Little kids are so strange ..._ he mused, but tried to remember the rest of the song lyrics, then took a deep breath.

_"Fix-It Felix is a really great guy_  
_Watch him get all turbo-charged, when he eats a pie_  
_Not just a superintendent_  
_He's a super super guy_  
_And everybody loves him._

_With his trusty tool belt and steel-toed shoes_  
_Nicelanders believe Felix just can't lose!_  
_So when Wreck-It Ralph starts to come unglued_  
_He does't get mad_  
_'Cause he's so rad_  
_Brick by brick he's gonna build it back!_

_Fix it, Fix-It Felix, as fast as you can!_  
_Use the magic hammer you got from you old man!_  
_Because you know Wreck-It Ralph won't let that building stand_  
_I wreck it (I wreck it)_  
_I fix it (I fix it)_

_Every level tension's getting stronger!_  
_So be careful just a little longer!_  
_You'll get a medal when your work is through!_  
_Just for you ..._  
_Just for you ..._  
_Just for you ..._

_Wreck it, Wreck-It Ralph, as fast as you can!_  
_You know you can do it with your colossal hands!_  
_So don't let Fix-It Felix and that building stand_  
_I wreck it (I wreck it)_  
_I fix it (I fix it)_  
_I wreck it (I wreck it)_  
_I fix it (I fix it)_

_Fix it, Fix-It Felix, as fast as you can!_  
_Use the magic hammer you got from you old man!_  
_Because you know Wreck+It Ralph won't let that building stand_  
_I wreck it (I wreck it)_  
_I fix it (I fix it)_  
_I wreck it (I wreck it)_  
_I fix it (I fix it)_

_You fixed it!"_

"You're _good!"_ Vanellope said happily.

She was beginning to really enjoy his company. "My mom knows all about music, what did you expect?" Wilbur asked, laughing.

"Actually, everything was all like you said in this music," Ralph told Wilbur. "Even _after_ Arcade hours. Until yesterday, at least. But you'll need to remember for yourself if you want to know the whole story. We're entering Tapper's right now and we have no time for stories."

As they entered Tapper's, the first thing they saw was Felix talking to Mario. Felix looked a little upset about something, but the only thing they heard from him was, "... And I don't know what to do now."

"Hey, Felix! What's the problem?" Ralph called, walking over with the two black-haired kids.

Felix turned and waved. "Hi, Ralph! And Vanellope! Glad to see you two!"

He suddenly saw Wilbur and blinked, blue eyes betraying confusion. "Um ... who is he?"

"This is Wilbur Robinson!" Vanellope introduced. "He's from the future and–"

"Not _now,_ Vanellope!" Wilbur cut her off, and the girl pouted, crossing her arms. "Fix-It Felix, right? I need a favor. My time machine broke in Sugar Rush and I need someone to fix it."

"That's my name!" Felix chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Wilbur!"

They shook hands, and Wilbur smiled faintly, but didn't think about the fact they might not have time to waste for formalities. "So, will you help?" the teenager asked.

Felix nodded. "Of course, I'm going! See you later, Mario! I have a job to do right now!"

Mario grinned and waved. "All a-right, Felix! Thanks for the a-job you did with the a-pipes!"

* * *

As soon as they reached Sugar Rush, Vanellope indicated to her parked kart and they climbed in. Well, Ralph balanced on the back while Wilbur reluctantly sat on his lap and tried to ignore the smell, and Felix managed to perch on the back of Vanellope's seat. Wilbur directed Vanellope back to where the time machine was with some difficulty, but his memory was good enough to be useful, and finally, they reached the scene of the crash. "So, where's this time machine?" Ralph asked, looking around.

"Invisible," Wilbur replied, approaching the lollipop bushes, but to his surprise he found nothing there.

Feeling a growing sense of alarm, he began to search around, but found nothing, and his worst fears were realized. The time machine was gone. _"So ..."_ Vanellope insisted, raising an eyebrow, and Ralph and Felix looked at each other.

"I _swear_ it was here!" Wilbur replied, still looking for the time machine. "I crashed in the chocolate lake right here, and I left it in these bushes!"

"Okay, what's the trick?" Vanellope asked, crossing her arms accusingly.

"It's _not_ a trick!" Wilbur protested. "I said, I crashed into the chocolate lake left it in those bushes to get help!"

He gasped as another thought whizzed through his mind. "Maybe someone's taken it!"

"Taken an _invisible time machine?"_ Vanellope asked sarcastically, starting to laugh. "I count another lie, and it doesn't work with me!"

She frowned, pointing at him. "I knew you weren't from the real world!" she exclaimed. "Or from the future! You're just crazy!"

Wilbur scowled, crossing his arms. Great, the time machine was gone, he was stuck in a world of videos, without Lewis, in the past, and people now thought he was insane! Could his life get any worse at the moment? "You know what?!" he snapped, brown eyes flashing angrily as his voice rose. "If you guys don't believe me, then I'll take care of this myself! I'll find Lewis and the time machine so he can fix it! No thanks to you! I JUST WANT TO _GO HOME!_

Screaming the last words, Wilbur then spun around and ran off, vanishing. Felix winced, looking confused. "... Can someone please explain to me what's happening?" he asked. "You said he's from the real world?"

"That's what he _said._ He probably just hit his head somewhere," Vanellope snorted, rolling her eyes.

"But, crazy or not, we have to catch him before he gets into trouble," Ralph pointed out.

"Who cares with him?" she asked.

"That's just it. It's not him I'm worried about ..."

* * *

_At the same time they were approaching the lake ..._

The same figure that had found the time machine was making his way back there, in the hopes of finding something that could help him solve this mystery, when yet again he heard the sound of a kart engine nearing the clearing. _"Not again!"_ he muttered, hiding himself in a clump if bushes, quite a distance away from where he had found the odd ship but close enough to see what was going on.

He recognized the messy-looking kart, as well as three of the four figures that jumped off of it. The black-haired girl in the mint hoodie was Vanellope von Schweetz, the princess/president of the game. The big guy in the overalls was Wreck-It Ralph, the Bad Guy from Fix-It Felix Jr,. The small person dressed in blue was Fix-It Felix Jr., from the same game as Ralph and the Good Guy. The kart belonged to Vanellope. The fourth figure he didn't recognized was a tall boy, with black hair, brown eyes, and dressed in dark clothing.

The boy seemed to be looking for something in the bushes, and the person instantly realized what he was looking for – the invisible ship. The boy appeared to be saying something, looking alarmed, and he carefully approached them without being seen, coming within hearing distance. "... Taken an _invisible time machine?"_ he heard Vanellope ask.

_A time machine?!_ he thought with a jolt. This just couldn't get better! A time machine could solve all of his problems! He just needed someone to fix it right about now ... and he was totally sure of who could do that.

The figure smirked evilly and, turning, walked away. He didn't need to hear anything else. He had heard all he needed to know ...

* * *

By the time Vanellope, Ralph, and Felix had reached Game Central Station, Wilbur was nowhere to be seen. Felix sighed. "We lost him," he said. "He could be anywhere! How will we find him?"

"I know where he is," Ralph replied, and headed for the game plug of Hero's Duty.

Felix looked at him a little nervously. "Why you think he was there?"

"He was sure his friend was lost in there," the Bad Guy explained. "I tried to convince him to stay away from here, but since he's alone now, he probaby ran in here to look for him."

* * *

Sure enough, their hunch was correct. The moment they emerged out of the plug of Hero's Duty and into the game itself, they spotted Wilbur standing in front of a smallish, red space-ship-looking thing, arms crossed. Relieved, they ran over, and he looked at them with a smile. "See!" he exclaimed, pointing to the ship. "I'm not crazy, I was right! This is Lewis' time machine, so he must be here somewhere."

"Is it working?" Vanellope asked, amazed at seeing a real time machine.

His face fell. "No. It's broken, too."

"But you said he could fix it!" Ralph said. "If it's still broken, does that mean something happened him?"

"I dunno why it's still broken, but I'm _sure_ he's alive," Wilbur answered, shrugging. "I just ..."

He stopped and turned as he heard the sound of gun-shots coming from nearby, and he swiftly ran in that direction, ignoring the alarmed protests of the others. "Wait here!" Ralph warned Vanellope before he and Felix ran after the swift, yet stupid, boy.

Wilbur rounded a corner and instantly saw two armored soldiers shooting at a huge, robotic bug he could only assume was an infamous Cybug. Ralph and Felix rounded the corner after him, then screeched to a stop. Ralph gulped as he saw it, barely noticing Felix hide behind his legs, peering out at the machine. The Cybug was far bigger then the normal type, and was blood-red instead of neon-green. "Whoa ... w-what's that?" Felix asked, shocked.

Something else about it was different from normal Cy-Bugs – it was actually _avoiding_ the bullets to try and get closer them. If that was possible, they could almost say this Cybug was intelligent, but that was impossible, they weren't programmed to be like that ... right?

"Get away, civilians!" one of the soldiers yelled at them.

Wilbur looked around attentively. Why did something seem very wrong here ...? "What is this thing?!" Ralph asked. "I've never seen one like this before!"

"We don't know! We found it after the Arcade closed! We've never seen one so big or so smart like this one before, either! Maybe it's some kind of glitch!"

Wilbur stepped back and took a better look at the scene happening, then frowned. "If this continues, they'll never destroy that thing ..." he mumbled to himself.

Then he got an idea. A crazy and _very_ dangerous one, but with that thing trying to get at them, he would have no chance to search for Lewis. Plus, when _weren't_ his ideas crazy and dangerous? "I'll distract it!" he shouted, sprinting off before someone could stop him.

And it worked. The Cybug caught sight of him and, losing interest in the men shooting at it, turned and flew after Wilbur, claws trying to grab him. However, the futuristic boy was so agile and quick-witted that he moved way too quickly, and it's distraction created a way for the soldiers to aim and shoot it. A bullet hit it, and the Cybug screeched in pain before crashing to the ground, and glitched red pixels before disappearing.

Suddenly, a blast of blue and red light exploded in the sky nearby the tower, and a normal Cybug appeared, then crashed to the ground as if it was hit by something. The group all ran to the place where it fell, nobody noticing the group now included Vanellope, and they saw the Cybug glitching blood-red before growing huge and and changing color, when it took flight and turned on them, trying to attack "Is that what's supposed to happen?!" Wilbur yelled.

He still thought he had missed some small detail in what was happening and why everything with the robotic bug seemed to be repeating itself all over again. _"NO!"_everyone else replied at the same time, running back to the base to escape the angered machine

"Then we'll have to try and get rid of this thing again!" he said determinedly, wanting to solve this problem.

Again, the same thing happened. As the Cybug was shot, it crashed to the ground, glitched, then vanished, only to reappear normal and morph before attacking. Wilbur paid as much attention as he could without risking becoming Cybug chow, and when the same events happened to the Cybug yet a _fourth_ time, he finally came to a conclusion.

"It's tied in a time loop!" he exclaimed.

"A what?" Vanellope asked, confused.

"A time loop! Every time this thing gets killed, the loop restarts back to the point it began! That's why everything is repeating!"

"How do you know this?"

Wilbur didn't really pay attention to whoever asked that, he was deep in concentration – not a normal thing for him – to put together the pieces of the mystery. "It appears at the same point, through the same red and blue portal and falls to the ground at the same point before changing and flying away at the same point. That means it's time is basically repeating itself, similar to a replay button. What happens after that varies, depending who or what is around or interacting with it."

He looked at one of the soldiers. "How do you usually get rid of these things?"

The man frowned. "The beacon, but it's not attracting this Cybug."

Wilbur sighed. "Yeah, it seems a lot smarter then we give it credit for. Did anything strange happen before you found it?"

"Just the boy that crashed here with a ship and–"

"Boy?" Wilbur cut him, brown eyes widening. "Blonde, spiky hair, bright blue eyes, wearing glasses?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He's my friend, and I came here just to search for him," the teenager answered. "Where he is?"

The soldier shrugged. "We don't know. He left the game with Sergeant Calhoun a while ago. We don't know where they were going, but you might be the friend he said he was searching for."

"He _told_ you guys about me?"

The man grinned. "Wilbur, right?"

Wilbur nodded, and he went on. "The kid seemed really worried when he didn't see you around."

Wilbur sighed. At least Lewis was far away from this ... _thing,_ and he himself didn't need to be here anymore. Without another word, Wilbur turned and walked back to the exit, stopping at side of the red time machine. _"I think I can leave this thing here ..."_ he muttered.

"Where are you going?" Vanellope asked, being the first to reach him.

"I'm gonna find Lewis."

"But where exactly will you search for him?" Felix questioned worriedly.

The boy shrugged. "I dunno. But sit here and wait for something to happen when both he and one of the time machines are missing? Never."

"Then we're going with you!" Ralph exclaimed. "We know the Arcade like the back of our hands, maybe that can help a little, principally for a boy from the future of the real world that's not used to these kinds of games."

Wilbur grinned. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" he exclaimed, pumping one fist in the air.


	7. Prime, Felicia and a Villain's Return

Lewis slowly woke up, still feeling a little dizzy, and looked around. He didn't recognize the place he was in now, but appeared to be a hospital room of some kind. But a hospital? In a game? "Maybe I just hit my head when I crashed the time machine and I was sleeping 'till now ..." he murmured to himself.

Then he heard voices coming near the room he was in. "He will be a-fine. I just a-don't know what that a-mark is on a-his arm."

_Mark?_ Lewis thought, confused. He didn't see any mark on himself, and he couldn't recognize the voice with the heavy Italian accent. Maybe the talking wasn't even about him. But instantly, he heard a _very_ familiar voice. "What mark? A tattoo?" none other then Sergeant Calhoun asked.

"No. It's a red, eight-pointed a-star. It a-glowed for a moment and a-suddenly disappeared."

"Maybe we should ask him."

The door cracked open, and Calhoun entered the room. Seeing Lewis, she smiled gently. "So, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Better," he answered, looking around the white room. "Where I am?"

"Doctor Mario's."

"Well, that makes sense," Lewis commented, standing up.

He felt a little dizzy but managed to keep himself up. "Thanks for caring."

She was about to reply, when suddenly, her radio began to blip. Groaning, she pulled the radio off her belt and turned it on. Voices crackled through. _"Sergeant, we have an emergency here!"_ they heard the call.

Her blue eyes narrowed. "What kind of emergency?"

_"You would not believe it if I just said it! Better come and get a look at it by yourself."_

"Ugh, okay. Hold on. I'm coming."

"What is it?" asked Lewis curiously.

"Nothing. Just stay here, and stay safe," Calhoun warned, spinning around and leaving the room.

As soon as she left the room, Lewis ran after her. He was much too curious to just sit in a hospital bed and wait.

* * *

At the exit of the game, Calhoun suddenly turned around and stared back at him, causing the boy to screech to a stop. She sighed. "What part of 'stay here' do you understand, Robinson?"

He winced. "I'm sorry, I just ... I just don't want to be alone in a unrecognizable game, and I need to make sure the time machine is safe, too."

That made sense. The ship was the only thing that could take him back home, and he also seemed to be completely recovered. Calhoun paused, then nodded. "All right, boy. But I will _not_ take the responsibility if anything happens."

"Okay, ma'am!" Lewis answered, doing a salute to her, and smiled.

* * *

The time machine was still in the same place Lewis had left it, so at least that was good. "What's the emergency?" Calhoun asked one of the soldiers.

"It's a Cy-Bug," he answered nervously. "But it isn't like the others. It's red, bigger, smarter, and apparently tied in a time loop."

Lewis looked shocked. "A _time loop?!"_ he exclaimed.

The soldier nodded. "That's what your friend said, anyway."

He perked up. "Wilbur was here?"

The man shrugged. "Yeah. He left a few minutes ago. We don't know where he was going, but he was looking for you."

Lewis sighed in relief. At least he knew Wilbur was fine now ... but where had he gone, now? "And the Cy-Bug?" Calhoun asked curtly.

"It was trying to leave the game, but we closed it off and now it's quiet. Maybe it gave up."

"And why don't you pussywillows get rid of it? It can't be _that_ smart!"

"We tried, and the other boy helped us, but every time it died, it'd just appear all over again!"

"Of course. Every time the time loop is interrupted, it begins again," Lewis explained. "Is this bug even supposed to exist?" he asked Calhoun.

She shook her head. "No."

"So, maybe it's some kind of glitch?" Lewis suggested.

"We do _not_ have glitches in this game!" she protested hotly, blue eyes flashing.

Lewis held up his hands, backing away slightly. "Okay, okay, I was just suggesting. What's your idea?"

Calhoun's eyes narrowed. "Take a good look on it. At a safe distance, of course, as we're not quite sure how smart or dangerous this thing can be."

At her order, the door trapping the mechanical insect was opened – but nothing happened. The room was empty. The Cy-Bug ... _wasn't there? _"Maybe it really gave up and died," Lewis murmured.

"No," Calhoun replied, looking around. "It's somewhere nearby. Stay here, Robinson, this battle isn't yours to fight."

The boy made a face, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "I bet I know more then you about time traveling, time loops, and another effects from time in the time stream. I can be useful."

She groaned inwardly. The kid was right ... _again._ For some reason, she didn't like smarty people, but the boy was different. He actually used his intelligence in a way that didn't force itself on other people. But the Cy-Bug ... the idea of a Cy-Bug being even a little smarter was _much_ worse then a person. And for some reason, the boy reminded her a little of Fix-It Felix Jr, her husband – he was a calm, gentle, and very optimistic child with a heart of gold He wasn't a warrior in the least, and had fears like a normal person, but was more then ready to face everything he feared to do the right thing, and was even open to try and help other people while he was at it.

"But you know nothing about Cy-Bugs," was the only point she had in her own defense.

"But I was the one who caused this."

This unexpected confession surprised her. _"What?!"_

Lewis shrugged. "Well, I suppose I did, anyway. When I appeared here, I'm sure I hit something before losing control of the time machine and crashing. I think the time machine caused it when it collided with the object, which must have been this Cy-Bug. Now the Cy-Bug has turned red like the ship, become smarter, and connected with the time stream. Goodness knows what more this thing can do now that it isn't programmed to do."

"... Like escaping the game without us seeing or hearing it," she muttered, eyes widening as she realized the Cy-Bug was probably almost out of the game already.

Lewis jumped out of the way as her and the soldiers ran back to the entrance, instantly spotting the blur of red as the machine lunged for the plug, and shot against the Cy-Bug escapee. It easily avoided the shots and, with an extra burst of speed, flew into the plug, heading right for Game Central Station.

* * *

Crimson was walking towards Tapper's when he saw a Cy-Bug exit the game Hero's Duty and, looking a little lost, headed in another game called Sugar Rush. The red-haired boy was surprised. Cy-Bugs weren't supposed to fly away from their game on their own, principally with the fact the Arcade closed hours ago. Maybe that thing was more then a normal Cy-Bug ...

Crimson smiled, but didn't have the time to head to the game after the creature because, at that moment, Sergeant Calhoun, two of her soldiers, and, to Crimson's complete surprise, Lewis, headed out of Hero's Duty too, running after the mechanical bug.

* * *

When they finally reached Game Central Station, the Cy-Bug wasn't anywhere in sight, but every character who had not fled in terror to the nearest game they could find, was looking in a mixture of surprise and fear, to Sugar Rush.

The Cy-Bug was certainly there.

Couldn't Sugar Rush get a break?

* * *

Like the last time, Calhoun headed into Sugar Rush on her hover-board, except this time instead of Felix she was accompanied by Lewis, and the Cy-Bug's track of destruction was far smaller than the escape-pod's. "So, you know how to get rid of that thing?" she asked Lewis.

He pushed his glasses up again. "Maybe now that it's out the original game and far away from the time machine, the loop can't reinitialize. But even if it does, the Cy-Bug certainly will retreat to a safe place, right?"

Of course. If the Cy-Bug regenerated itself, it would be back in Hero's Duty, where it couldn't cause so much trouble. She nodded. "All right. Hang on tight, Robinson."

She accelerated the speed so they wouldn't have to take so much time to locate the rogue Cy-Bug. Eventually, they spotted it zooming through the cotton-candy sky, and Calhoun took out her gun, jumping out of the hover-board and running after the creature. She shot at it, but without succeeding in hitting it, and Lewis did his best to run after her, even though he wasn't much of a runner.

* * *

The mysterious figure who had taken the time machine was walking towards the exit of Sugar Rush when he saw the Cy-Bug. His first instinct? Hide in some candy bushes growing nearby. "Not _again!"_ he muttered. "This certainly isn't my day ..."

He heard the sound of gunshots, and the Cy-Bug flew in his direction before screeching in pain and falling to the ground, it's wing apparently hurt as it glitched and thrashed uncontrollably. "You got it?" the unknown voice of a younf boy asked.

"Of course! No Cy-Bug gets by me."

That second voice, the female one, seemed familiar, but he couldn't say exactly who it belonged to. But one thing was for sure – they were looking for that Cy-Bug. "Where'd it fall?" the boy asked again.

**"Help ... me ..."**

The figure started in surprise as he suddenly heard a weak, mechanical voice, and he stared down at it's source. "... You can speak?!" he exclaimed in surprise, eyes widening at the still-glitching Cy-Bug.

"We're not alone," he heard the woman say.

They would find him soon ... the figure had just a split-second to decide what to do, and still uncertain, he pulled the Cy-Bug into the chocolate lake nearby, keeping both it and himself hidden from the two Bug hunters. Several minutes passed, and when he finally felt that they were safe, he pulled the Cy-Bug out of the lake again. It glitched red, then vanished and abruptly reappeared, perfectly fine. The Cy-Bug scrambled to it's clawed feet, turning to face the figure, green eyes glinting.**"Thank you, friend."**

The figure raised an eyebrow. That was defiantly the Cy-Bug talking. "How'd you learn how to talk?" he asked in surprise.

The Cy-Bug rolled it's eyes. **"You know it, and I'm not asking how,"** it replied.

He made a face. "But you're a Cy-Bug! You're not even supposed to think, just act, and yet you're smarter and–"

**"–And I can eat you if you don't stop talking right now!"** the monster retorted angrily, then seemed to calm down a little. **"Who are you?"**

The figure smirked, crossing his arms. "I'm Turbo, the greatest racer ever!" he exclaimed proudly.

The Cy-Bug's eyes glowed as it gave what might have been a smile. **"I am Prime, and I bet you couldn't win a race against me. Is this your game?"**

Turbo scowled. "No. It used to be when I made it that way, and now it's not, but it will be again. What are you doing in here?"

**"Running away from the ones who are hunting me,"** Prime answered, clicking his teeth.

The racer chuckled. "Seems we have common enemies."

The Cy-Bug smirked. **"If you're ****_suggesting_**** we can work together to get rid of them ... I'm certainly in."**

* * *

Half an hour before the Arcade's opening, the search had definitely failed. Calhoun sighed, motioning with one gloved hand. "C'mon, Robinson. I'll take you to a safe place for you to stay in while the Arcade is open."

Lewis looked around. "But what about the Cy-Bug?"

She shrugged. "Nothing we can do 'till the Arcade closes again. We'll just have to hope this thing is smart enough to _not_ destroy all the games before it gets killed. I'll just keep the characters warned."

She was hoping to find Vanellope when they reached the castle, but the candy-haired girl was nowhere in sight. This definitely wasn't their day – principally hers. "President Vanellope is still out," Sour Bill told them, monochrome as always. "But I will warn her when she comes back."

"Where could President Pip-Squeak be at this hour?" Calhoun asked herself in annoyance.

"It seems everyone is having problems today," Lewis commented.

He had no idea who was missing, but the wrong things had happened the whole night. The Sergeant had to agree with him. The whole day seemed to be going wrong for everyone, but she didn't have the time to think about that. She had to take Lewis somewhere where he could stay out of sight of the players and be back to Hero's Duty in less then half an hour. "What about the time machine?" Lewis asked, already mid-way to the game exit with her.

"It's in a safe place," was all she said. "You can leave it where it is 'till tomorrow. Then we'll take it to Fix-It to be repaired."

He nodded. "All right."

"You accept a lot of what most people say, don't you, Robinson?"

"Normally? Yes. I just break the rules when it's extremely necessary to save someone – or if something unexpected happens."

Like when his curiosity put him into trouble ...

* * *

Crimson waited attentively at Sugar Rush's plug. He waited the whole rest of the night until, when the Arcade was almost opening, he saw Lewis and Calhoun heading out the game.

"I don't think they found that Cy-Bug ..." he muttered to himself with a dark smile.

He accompained them with his red eyes and smiled even wider when Calhoun left Lewis alone at the Five Star's Hotel. The red-haired boy quietly left his post and walked in the direction of game, not even looking back. He would have to act fast ... but he was completely ready for it.

* * *

After a whole day spent searching every game in the Arcade, Wilbur plopped down on a bench in Game Central Station, exhausted. "How can Lewis have just disappeared?" he asked his companions.

"We'll find him," Ralph assured the teenager. "You can stay in Sugar Rush 'till the Arcade closes again, and then Felix will go ask Sergeant Calhoun about him."

Wilbur sighed, but smiled. It seemed like a good plan. The only problem was him having to stay at that sickening, pink, sugary game the entire day and somehow being able to keep his sanity ...

* * *

Lewis examined the room he was supposed to stay in until the Arcade closed. If only he had at _least_ something to work with ... he sighed and, sitting down on the dark-red couch, turned the TV on to watch some shows. After a little while his cellphone began to ring, surprising him, and the boy quickly opened it. "Hello?" he asked.

"Lewis?"

The boy imediately became worried. That was Franny's voice. "Oh! Hi, Franny."

"Where are you?" the girl asked worriedly.

Say the truth or tell a lie? He didn't knew what was the better option, but she wouldn't believe him if he told the truth, he knew that much. "Um ... a little way off from home, now," he finally answered.

Franny didn't sound any more relieved. "You spent the whole night out! Your parents said you were with that Wilbur kid, but when I came to the hotel they said he was staying at to find you, guess what? He'd never _been_ there before! What in the world is going on, Lewis?!"

"You won't believe me, and it's better I not tell you the truth by cellphone. Can you just wait until I back home?" he asked a little nervously.

Could things be any worse for him? "... But then you'll have to tell me the whole story, without any lies or secrets," Franny finally relented, sighing a little. "How long will you take to get back?"

Lewis looked around "I don't know ... I'm a little stuck right now, but as soon as I manage to meet up with Wilbur, okay? See you!"

He turned the cellphone off and sighed. It seemed his problems were only just beginning ...

* * *

Later, Lewis was almost asleep from boredom. It had been a very long and uneventful day, and he was currently reflecting on all the adventures he had been a part of in a so little time. Wilbur and Kristen seemed to be the ones that got him in the most crazy and dangerous situations, but there was a difference. He always had to save Wilbur, but Kristen would save everyone. If she was there this time, they would probably be in some kind of dangerous fight and get back home real soon. Lewis closed his eyes for a moment, when softly, he heard music playing.

_"Waking up I see that everything is okay_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great."_

He tried to figure out where the music was coming from, but it seeemed so distant to even be real.

_"Slowing down I look around and I'm so amazed_

_I think about_

_The little things that make life great."_

That music reminded him of his friends. Before they knew about Jack's disappearance, after that adventure through the Mirror. The first and last time they all got reunited. And Kristen's voice was suddenly beginning to sing now ...

_"I wouldn't change a thing_

_About it_

_This is the best feeling ..._

_This innocence_

_Is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay ..."_

Franny and Sara joined her.

_"This moment_

_Is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now ..."_

He remembered both Kristen and Franny, each one sitting on one side of him, holding his hands. That sensation was that something was complete, that a strong link had reunited them that very moment ...

_"And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you_

_Let it pass you by ..."_

He remembered all the faces he had never seen again since that day, all of them, so many kids, holding hands, eyes closed, singing like they were one, and Lewis let himself sing softly along with the words ...

_"I found a place so safe_

_Not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be_

_Sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_About it_

_This is the best feeling ..._

_This innocence_

_Is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay ..._

_This moment_

_Is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you_

_Let it pass you by ..._

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you_

_Wanna cry ..."_

He was stopped by a girl's laugh. Lewis opened his eyes and finally realized where the music was coming from with a jolt of surprise. A girl was standing in the doorway. She had light brown hair with red high-lights, violet eyes, and pale skin, wearing a pink shirt, dark blue jeans, blue and pink sneakers, and a blue baseball cap. The music was coming from a bubble-gum pink cellphone she was holding. For some strange reason, Lewis turned to look in the mirror behind him and was started to see his reflection in it. His hair was still blonde, but had red streaks like the girl's, his eyes were violet, and his skin paler then normal. He looked almost exactly like her! "Who are you?!" he asked, spinning around to stare at the girl.

She smiled. "Felicia Crims. Sorry if I scared you," Felicia stepped forward. "Lewis Crims, right?"

"No. Just Lewis," he replied, keeping his distance from her.

The girl rolled her purple eyes. "Oh, you don't know anything about us! I'll tell you. Come with me ..."

"I'm going nowhere," Lewis answered, standing up as he backed away.

"Oh, c'mon, my friend!" she called with a wider smile.

Abruptly, she snatched his cellphone and sprinted out of the room, and Lewis' blue-now-purple eyes widened. "Hey! Give that back!" he yelled, running after her.

* * *

Felicia stopped running upon reaching Game Central Station, and Lewis came up to her. "Give it back!" he ordered her angrily.

She didn't reply, looking around, and he sighed. "C'mon, I need to get back to my room. Sergeant Calhoun ordered me to stay there and–"

Before he could continue, Felicia threw the cellphone back at him. But before he could even react, she grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him away with her "I promise it will be fast! Someone wants to see you!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Wilbur: "So, who's this Felicia girl?"**  
**Me: "I will not spoil the surprise, Wil."**  
**Wilbur: "She will not try to mess up with my life, will she?"**  
**Me: "Hum... No."**  
**Lewis: "So, she's dangerous?"**  
**Me: "Not really."**  
**Wilbur: *laughing to himself in the background***  
**Me: "What's up Wil?"**  
**Wilbur: "Just thinking. Felix and Felicia. Pretty seemed. It have a purpose or just coincidence?"**  
**Me: Not now Wil.**  
**Calhoun: He have a good point. What's about this girl?"**  
**Me: *ran out the room, yells from ouside* "Private imformation guys, all you will have to wait. But if someone have a idea about her, tell me and I will see who managed to answer it right. Don't forgot to review. See all you at the next chapter!"**


	8. Sugar Hunt

**Chapter isn't Beta-Readed yet, but I just wanted to post something. The surprises are just beginning. Enjoy!**

* * *

Felicia took Lewis 'till the entrance of a game called Crazy Castle, where he saw a figure who him immediately recognized as the boy who had bumped on him the night before.  
The boy was definitely older than him, probably one year older than Wilbur.  
"Good job Felicy!" Crimson greeted her.  
"Well, it will be so long? Lewis need to back and I promised him..." Felicia begun.  
"And you even keep your promises Felicy?" Crimson asked with an obvious false smile. "But I promise I will be fast. I just want do some questions to him. And about you, I need a job of you Felicy."  
"What it is Crims Alpha?" She asked innocently.  
"I lost some thing in Sugar Rush, you can capture it for me?"  
"Consider it done." Felicia replied cheerful and leave.  
This time Crimson really smiled, but that was a devil smile.  
"It will keep her busy for a time. Now boy, hope Felicia have behaved. She can be a little, well, childish and can do some things and... Well, we're not here to talk about her."  
"Who are you?" Lewis asked desconfied.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Crinsom. And your name?"  
"Lewis Cornelius Robinson."  
"A big name."  
"In fact is just Cornelius Robinson, but everyone still call me Lewis. Why you asked Felicia to bring me here?"  
"Sorry for early, I was in a big hurry. But now we have time to talk. So, You have already been around Crazy Castle, Lewis?"  
Lewis denied.  
"Oh, it's one of the most fun games in the whole Arcade. You need to see it." Crimson passed one arm around Lewis' shoulders and guided him to cross the line between the Central and the game's entrance. "So, what game are you from?"  
"I'm not from a game. It can seem crazy, but I'm from the real world."  
"From the real world?" Crimson pushed Lewis and the blonde boy found himself facing a mirror. "Wrong answer." Crimson replied, pushing him towards the mirror, and Lewis fell on the ground, on the other side of it.

* * *

Just when the Arcade closed, Felix headed Hero's Duty hoping find Lewis there. He was a little nervous, but that wasn't because of all the danger here, he just wasn't sure what to expect, had passed just one whole day after the incident, and have the fact he had almost died first time he entered there.  
He approached the time machine. He hadn't thought about that after they had leave yesterday. A real time machine! And comming from the real world, not from any futuristc game.  
He was hoping all could be fine. That confusion after confusion life wasn't to him.  
And he was really wishing that. Principally if what he had heard about the Cybug heading Sugar Rush was truth, considering Ralph, Vanellope and Wilbur were there.  
But he wasn't there because of the Cybug, or the time macine yet. He was there to get informations and maybe the boy.  
He also had a personal question in mind, but that could wait.  
"What are you doing here 'again' Fix-It?"  
Felix jumped up surprised when he heard the call, and turned back to face Sergeant Calhoun.  
"I'm searching for Lewis." He replied, with a smile he couldn't help.  
In her face, no trace of nothing what could give him a key to understand what had happened the day before.  
"Lewis!" She wasn't expecting that. "How you know about him?"  
"I came here with Wilbur, Ralph and Vanellope yesterday and..."  
"Where is Wilbur?" She cut him.

"Ralph was going to pick him and Vanellope in Sugar Rush."  
"You know there's a Cy-Bug in there, don't know?"  
"I heard about. But I bet Wilbur is fine." He replied a little nervous, and not because of Wilbur. He already had seen what Wilbur was able to do. "No Cybug can be a danger for him."  
Calhoun not understanded how him and Lewis could be so optmistic about all, even seeing things by it's bright side, even when haven't one. But besides she not inderstand, that was a thing she admire in them.  
Thinking on that she allowed herself a slight smile, but tha light trace disappeared fast as she thought she haven't time for that now. She had a Cybug to track.  
"I left Leis at Five Stars Hotel. Better you pick him while he's still there. I will take care of that Cybug."  
Felix nooded. He hasn't another choose on that situation, besides they got separated wasn't really what he wanted, but was things they needed to do.

* * *

Calhoun solved began her search with the inhabitants of Sugar Rush, someone could have seem something, and since they were in their own game, if they got killed they had just regenerated. And besides all, has Wilbur. He had seem the Cybug, knew what it was and could do, and if she had understanded Felix's worlds, had also fight against it.  
She looked around. The boy should be the black-haired one, who looked like Vanellope's olde brother, just wasn't covered in candy.  
He was standing at Ralph's side on the stands, and seemed distracted muttering something, probabily a music, he not seemed the kind of boy of talk with himself.  
Wilbur looked at the big screen to check the Rooster Race, that was still going on, and rolled his eyes. Calhoun smiled slight, that boy seemed be enjoying be on that game so much as her, what means not even a bit.

"Wilbur?" She asked approaching.  
"Who wants to know?" Wilbur asked, without even looking at her.  
His behavior was complete opposite to Lewis', and she really don't like that. She grabbed him by his shirt to force him to look at her.  
"I want to know." She replied angry. "And if you want to back to your world alive, I suggest you choose better your words next time. I'm clear?"  
"All right, all right." Wilbur replied, Calhoun let him. "Whatever." He muttered with an indiferent expression. "I can at least ask how you know my name, without you threatening kill me?"  
Calhoun rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was just taking a little easy with him because if 'she' was sucked on that girly and sugary nightmare the whole day, she would be worst than she already was because of all that problems.  
"Where is Felix?" Ralph asked, trying to avoid the fight he feel was comming.  
"And Lewis?" Wilbur added, since Felix was supposed to was going to take Lewis.  
"If they're smart they will be wait for you three outside." Well, she knew they wouldn't really do that. "But probabily they will be here soon."  
"So, you get ride of that Cybug?" Wilbur asked, already a little calm.  
"So you don't know what happened?"  
"Is true that thing went here?" Ralph asked.  
"Yeah. It's somewhere here, so better to you two stay away from here 'till I get ride of it."  
"I will not!" Wilbur protested. "Someone around here stole my time machine and I'm going to find out who!"  
Ralph shrugged.  
"Someone needs to keep an eye on him." The giant said.  
Why was everyone so stubborn? They can't accept an order without an argument.

If words could save the situation now, certainly wasn't that.  
"Lewis wasn't there!" They suddenly heard Felix say.  
Felix seemed to had runned all the way 'till there. He had his hat on one hand and was breathing heavily.  
"He wasn't there!" Calhoun turned to him in a mix of anger and surprise. Why in the heck had the boy disobeyed here and runned away? "And nobody saw him leaving?"  
"No one knows nothing about it." Felix said. "Is like he had just vanished. The only thing they saw was a girl near the room, but nobody can even descripte her."  
"If Lewis received an order to stay there, so he don't had any choice but leave." Wilbur told them. "Maybe this mysterious girl had taken him." He sighed. First the time machine, now Lewis. Someone was definitely trying to assure they not back home. "No clue? Even thief or kidnapper leave at least one."  
"Well, had nothing where the timw machine disappeared." Ralph told him.  
"And now hasn't one in there." Felix sighed. "Or at least no one found."  
"So?" Wilbur asked, but when Calhoun tried to reply, the boy imediately cut her. "I know what will you say, we will search for Lewis and you will hunt the Cybug, but I thing we have more chance of succes helping each other. We will find the Cybug first, so we will go after Lewis."

"And who put you on charge of this mission?" Calhoun asked angry at him.  
"My time machine, my friend, my mission." Wilbur replied.  
"Kid, remember me of never let you stay in Sugar Rush again." Ralph laughed. The boy's atitude had changed so much since when hed had left the boy there.  
"This is certainly a good idea." Wilbur agreed. That game had really let him a little crazy, or maybe a lot.  
"What's up?" Vanellope suddenly appeared. In all the discussion no one had noticed the end of the race. "You saw my victory?" She asked happily to Ralph.  
"No, sorry kid. We have a big problem here now."  
"It's about the big bug? You're certain this thing is here? Because nobody saw nothing the whole day."  
"Com'on Vanellope!" Wilbur rolled his eyes. "You saw that thing too, and this is a big game."  
"I will move everyone to began to search." Vanelllope said. It's our game, we will be safe."  
Vanellope was right, the racers could patrol the game in their karts.  
"OK. Fix-It!" Clarion called. "You..." But she noticed he isn't paying any attention, what was a surprise. "Fix-It?" Nothing. "Fix-It!" She yelled.  
Felix jumped up scared.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing, I just..." He replied, looking atent to the forest. "Impossible."  
"What is impossible?" Wilbur asked.  
"Nothing. I just imagened I saw... But this can't be..."  
"He is acting strange yesterday too." Ralph told rhe others. "Seeing shadows and imagining things. Better I take care of him."  
"Seems will be we two boy." Calhoun shrugged. "But one lack of respect and you're by yourself."  
Wilbur rolled his eyes but not replied, he wasn't sure if he should argue.  
"Get safe, Fix-It." She wished, and give him a fast kiss before leave.  
"Felix!" Ralph called. "You have to stop do this. She will not come back!"  
"Why not?" Felix asked. "Turbo was back, why she can't?"  
"We saw what happened. She not escaped. We almost not escapewd too, why you torture yourself?"  
"But I saw her right now! Or... I think I saw."  
"I wish it could be true too Felix. But stop ilude yourself. Keep your mind clear and in the present."  
"Yeah, you're right Ralph. I've importante people around to be lost in shadows of the past, but..."  
"I know. Com'on, we have a Cybug to find."

* * *

Wilbur and Calhoun were walking by Candy Cane Forest, that seemed be the place everything even begun.  
"So, that Fix-It guy... seems you like him." Wilbur comented to broken the silence.  
Calhoun ignored him.

"What you think he saw on the forest?" Wilbur asked.  
"Could be everything, less your friend or the Cybug." But whatever it was, he want not us to know."  
"Wasn't how I remember him." Wilbur muttered, but Calhoun heard.  
"Remember? I thought you meet him yesterday!"  
"Yeah, but... I remember a little... The histories..."  
Of course! He was from the future, how Lewis had told her. She was just susprised a gamer had heard of them.  
"So, you know more than you should, right boy?"  
"Name's Wilbur. Wilbur Robinson." He retored.  
"Robinson?" She glared at him. "So Lewis isn't just your friend, you two are related, right?"  
"Well, I thought Felix had told you." Wilbur shruged, looking away. "You know I'm from the future, right?"  
"Lewis told me."  
"And you know he is from the past?"  
"I supposed. So..."  
"So happens that, in the future, Lewis is my father."  
She stopped. The boy should be kidding her. And hoped she believe in that? They're not even looked alike. Neither in appearence or behavior. Two complete opposites.  
"What?" Wilbur asked with a smirk. "It's not so..."  
He stopped. Both glared away in the forest in complete silence.  
"Someone is watching us, no?" The boy whispered.  
Calhoun just nooded. They were not alone. She imediatelly took her gun and pointed it to a distant point between the threes.

_'Close your tired eyes, relaxing them._  
_Count from 1 to 10 and open them._  
_All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down, but not this time."_

__"It's human." Wilbur told her.

Calhoun nooded, but not lowered her gun. The two began to approach cautiously.

_"Way up in the air, you're finally free, and you can stay up there, right next to me._  
_All this gravity will try to pull you down, but not this time._

_When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,_  
_Then it's time for you to shine._  
_Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are._  
_Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,_  
_'cause it's time for you to shine._  
_Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight."_

__"It's a girl." Wilbur noticed in surprise.

"Not means she is not a problem."

Wilbur rolled his eyes

_"Wooh, wooh, wooh._  
_Brighter than a shooting star,_  
_Shine no matter where you are, tonight._

_Gazing through my eyes, when the fire starts,_  
_And fan the flame so hot, it melt our hearts._  
_All the pouring rain, will try to put it out, but not this time."_

Seemed how many they approached, more the voice become distante, Calhoun bet the singer was running, but not from them since she was still singing. They began to run in the voice's direction.

_"Let your colours burn, and brightly burst, into a million sparks, but all dispursed and illuminate a world,_  
_That'll try to bring you down,_  
_But not this time._

_When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,_  
_Then it's time for you to shine._  
_Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are._  
_Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,_  
_'cause it's time for you to shine._  
_Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight._

_Wooh, wooh, wooh._  
_Brighter than a shooting star,_  
_Shine no matter where you are, tonight."_

They finally was near the singer, they become warned.

_"A thousand heartbeats beating time, and makes this dark planet come alive. So when the lights flicker out tonight, you gotta shine."_

Wilbur climbed in a candy three.

_"When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,_  
_Then it's time for you to shine._  
_Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are._  
_Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,_  
_'cause it's time for you to shine._  
_Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight."_

Wilbur finally saw his objective and smirked.

_"Wooh, wooh, wooh._  
_Brighter than a shooting star,_  
_Shine no matter where you are, tonight."_

Wilbur jumped, capturing the girl. She fight to get herself free, but soon she realized her captor was stronger than her and she couldn't do anything, so she finally glared at him.  
Wilbur's eyes met a pair of violet eyes, and he frozzen there for a moment, 'till he felt a hand pushing him back to his feet, and back to the reality.  
Calhoun pointed hergun at the girl. She was about Felix's height and had the same collor of hair, the diference her's was long and had red high-lights. Wilbur imagined she shouldn't be younger that twelve or older than fourteen. Despiste her pale skin and violet eyes and the high-lights, she seemed a feminine younger version of Felix, what surprised Calhoun. But Wilbur's mind was in another place, something told him that was the mysterious girl seem before Lewis disappearing.  
"Please, don't shot!" The girl asked frightened, closing her eyes.  
Wilbur took the girl's hand and put her back on her feet.  
"Who are you and what's doing here?" Calhoun asked firmly.  
"I just answer if you put this thing away from me." She said, steeping back, but felt Wilbur blocking her way.  
"Com'on, what's your name?" Wilbur turned her to she face him instead Calhoun, but quickly wished hadn't do it, the girls check turned red and she looked at the ground.  
"I'm Felicia Crims." She said, and her eyes met Wilbur's at she looked back at him again.  
"So, what are you doing?"  
"Searching."  
"What?"  
"I don't know."  
"How someone don't know what is searching?" Calhoun asked, and Felicia turned back at her.  
"He not told me, just said me to find and capture."  
"Capture? In Sugar Rush? It could be a Skittle?" Wilbur asked, remembering Vanellope had mentioned the Uni-candy-corn.  
Felicia shrugged.  
"Who sent you on this search?" Calhoun asked suspicious.  
"Crims Alpha."  
"So, Crims is a group or organization?"  
"I don't know. It's my life since I could remeber."  
Wilbur steeped back to Calhoun's side, she had finaly lowered her gun.  
"So, what game are you from?" Wilbur asked.  
"None. I... I need to go." Before someone could react she runned. Calhoun pointed her gun, but Wilbur blocked her vision.  
"You will not shot her, will you?"  
"Not to kill if you had given me the chance, just to stopp her."  
She pushed him aside, but Felicia wasn't in sign anymore. "Com'on Robinson, we will not lost her!" And together the two ran the direction she had disappeared.

* * *

_In another part of Sugar Rush..._  
"You're sure it will work?" Turbo asked to Prime.  
"Just follow my plan, and everything will be right."  
"To you is easy say it, you you have the easier part and I with the dangerous one."  
"We have to do some sacrifices to our objectives sometimes. Now it's your turn."  
"OK. Better it works."  
Turbo sighed. Following orders from a giant bug, what point he had arrived? But if Prime's plan really works he wouldn't need him for so much time.

* * *

In Chocolate Rock Canyon, Ralph and Felix were also having no lucky on their search.  
"So, you're sure you saw her?" Ralph suddenly asked, back to the point he had stopped at the finish line.  
"I'm sure I saw someone, but you know, all the racers are waiting Vanellope's orders at the line, so have to be someone else."  
"But could be everyone. Why made you think that was her?"  
"I really don't know, Ralph. That time I was sure, but now... I'm not sure about nothing."  
Ralph sighed. What he had bring the subject back? Maybe because he also wished that could be true, she could be alive, but she wasn't.  
With Turbo was diferent. He had turned bad, so he keep himself hidden, so takes over Sugar Rush. But if she had survived, she would back to the only place she could call home after her game being unplugged.  
Althought she had becoming acting strange after falling sick. But strange don't include a reason to her keep herself hidden all that years and now be sneaking around Sugar Rush.  
"Well, well, well, look at who we have here!" A unwelcome voice pulled him off is thoughts and Ralph could see Turbo at some distance.  
"No way..." He muttered. Turbo couldn't have survived once more, no after get burned in the Dieth Cola Mountain, since that wasn't his game.  
"Surprised in see me?" Turbo joked with a smirk.  
"A little." Ralph replied. "But this time I will make sure you stay death." He ran at Turbo and Turbo riunned away, Felix ran after both, still shocked that Turbo was still alive.  
But Felix quickly lost them. Ralph, by other hand, quickly reached Turbo, wh suddenly turned a corn in the canyon, and suddenly wasn't there anymore. Ralph tried to look behind every rock on the way, and searched for secret passages on the walls, but found nothing.  
Suddenly he heard a familiar sound and looked up at the sky, where he saw a big red Cybug flying, but the presence of the bug wasn't what worried him, but the fact that thing had captured Felix.  
Ralph tried to follow Prime, but since he was still trapped on the cannyon, he quickly lost it.  
Could things be even worst to them?  
He quickly runned the way he had come. He needed to warn the others about Felix kidnappen, the Cybug and Turbo. Now are two missing, a villain who wasn't supposed to be alive, a time machine missing and a dangerous and inteligent insect, a mysterious girl and who knows what more. They are definitely in big trouble.


	9. Surprising return

**Well, this chapter is just semi-Beta-Readed, I will post it whole when my Beta give me it back. I own nothing just a few OCs.**

* * *

Lewis looked around nervously, finally able to see his surroundings clearly. He was in a large room, which was illuminated by a blood-red light, but he couldn't see any walls at all. They just ... weren't there. In the center of the room was a big, black chair, it's back turned to him. He carefully approached the mirror nearby and touched it, but he couldn't pass though it to the real room he was seeing. What in the world ...? A strange voice suddenly spoke.

"So ... it seems you're awake."

Lewis sensed it was coming from the black chair, and stiffened. The chair spun around to face him abruptly, revealing a man seated casually on it. He had spiky, firey-red hair and blood-red eyes, dressed completely in a gothic-style, black tunic. "You caught one more?" the man asked, and Lewis got the feeling he wasn't talking to him, making a cold chill run down his spine.

Crimson appeared out of the shadows behind the mirror. "Yes, sir."

"What game is he from?"

"I asked, but he just tried to tell me he's from the real world."

"From the _real world?_ And you believed him?!"

"No, sir. That's why I took him here."

The man stared hard at Lewis, then suddenly stood up. He made a gesture with one pale hand, and Crimson silently groaned before approaching the mirror, grabbing Lewis by the arm as he pulled him out of it. The man approached them, and Lewis stepped back slightly, frightened. The man suddenly reached out and grabbed Lewis' shirt collar, lifting him off the ground and glaring into his eyes. Lewis choked slightly, staring back in terror, when he dropped the child-genius on the ground and turned, walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?" Crimson asked in surprise.

"Just keep an eye on him."

As the man vanished into the shadows, Crimson stepped closer to Lewis, who stood up and rubbed his neck gingerly. "So, it seems you're more important then I first thought," Crimson hissed. "High protection ... causing a commotion with Jhon ... lying ... what _are_ you, boy?"

"Why not ask to your master?" Lewis asked sarcastically, tryng to keep himsef calm.

The red-head laughed harshly. "My master? Is that what you think, that he's my master? Yeah, that''s what he thinks too. But I'M in control of the whole situation! I command everyone and everything. Him, that traitor, Felicia, and now YOU!"

Crimson approached him in a threatening stance, when the cloaked man, apparently Jhon, returned with a syringe filled with a glowing, blue liquid. Lewis' purple eyes widened, and he turned to run, but he still felt dizzy and only took a step before. Jhon grabbed him by the arm. The man plunged the needle into Lewis' arm, injecting him, and Lewis screamed in pain, his body feeling like it was on fire. Crimson turned to Jhon angrily. "What are you doing?!" he demanded angrily.

Lewis fell to his knees, feeling weak, stunned, and trying to breath, but found no air. He was just starting to panic when it suddenly stopped. Everything. The pain, the no oxygen, the dizziness ... everything. He glanced at the mirror to his side and saw that his eyes were once again blue, instead of purple, and the red highlights in his hair had also disappeared. What was going on? "Now, get out of here!" Jhon exclaimed, pointing to one side where Lewis suddenly saw a door.

The boy stood up, surprised upon feeling better. "What?" he asked in confusion.

_"Just get __**OUT!"**_ Jhon yelled again, his eyes flashing angrily.

Frightened by the loud and fierce tone in the man's voice, Lewis spun around and ran out the open door, exiting the place and leaving the two alone. Crimson looked stunned. "But, sir–!" he started to protest, before Jhon cut him off.

"And you! Where is Felicia?"

The red-head crossed his arms. "I sent her to capture a Cy-Bug that escaped Hero's Duty. It was usually large and had red markings, unlike the normal green ones. Because of all that, and since it escaped by itself, I think it could prove useful."

Jhon sighed. "At least that's _one_ thing you did right ..."

Crimson held up a finger. "But, about the boy–"

The man waved a hand. "Forget him!"

Crimson scowled, stepping closer to the black-cloaked being. "But he has very useful friends! Family. Whatever they are, but they're extremely powerful, highly dangerous, and–"

Jhon glared at him. "I said to forget him! He will not tell _anyone_ about us."

The teenager huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "And how can you be so sure about that, let alone right?" he asked sarcastically.

Jhon shrugged. "I saw in him the same thing I saw in Felicia."

Crimson raised an eyebrow. "But why'd you give him the antidote?"

"You don't need to know," the man stated, walking away and vanishing into the shadows.

Crimson stared after him, then let a slow, evil smirk spread over his pale features. "Oh, you're wrong. I do need to know ... and I _will_ find out."

* * *

Felix slowly woke up, opening his bright blue eyes. He remembered that the Cy-Bug had dropped him to the ground, something had hit his head, and then nothing. Around him was shadowy darkness, but as his eyes adjusted in the dim lighting, he spotted the Cy-Bug lying at his side, eyes blank and completely still. Was it dead? He tried move, but realized he was tied to a chair, and in no position to go anywhere. The insect certainly wasn't able to do _that_ ... who had, then? Why would anyone want him?

**"So, you're awake, I suppose?"** a voice suddenly asked, and Felix whipped his head around, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

Even though himself and the Cy-Bug were the only ones in the dark room, the voice seemed to be very near, so there had to a third person somewhere. Right?  
The Cy-Bug's eyes abruptly flickered on as it stood up, stepping closer to Felix. The handyman shrunk back in fear and confusion, and the Cy-Bug rolled it's eyes. **"I thought you Good Guys would be harder to capture,"** it said sarcastically.

_That_ caught Felix's attention.

This could just be a nightmare. Of course it had to be, Cy-Bugs couldn't speak! They weren't even intelligent! At least, that was what Calhoun had told him, and of course he'd believe her. She knew much more about Hero's Duty then he ever would – for obvious reasons. The Cy-Bug bared it's teeth threateningly. **"I will be direct with you. Where is your hammer?"**

Felix frowned. "Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"Because if you don't, then he'll have no problem killing you."

Felix spun around as a third person indeed made itself know, and blue eyes met a pair of glowing, yellow ones. He recognized them instantly, and gasped. _"Turbo?!"_

The racer stepped into his limited field of vision, hands in pockets and a smirk on his face. "Glad to see me, huh Felix? I came back pretty darn fast this time!"

Felix stared at Turbo, then the Cy-Bug, then Turbo, then the Cy-Bug, then Turbo again. "... You two are _working_ together?" he finally asked in shock.

Turbo shrugged. "Yeah, but why we are isn't any of your bussiness. And speaking about business, Prime – the Cy-Bug there – and I need a job from you. But it sadly seems you lost your hammer during the kidnapping."

His eyes narrowed. "... Where it is?"

Felix blinked. "I-I lost it. How I'm supposed to know where after that point?"

"Oh, but I'm sure you dropped it on purpose, didn't you?" Turbo replied, smiling.

Felix fell silent, shifting nervously and looking back and forth between Turbo and Prime again. Prime gave a scarily-calm, creepy smile, although it was a bit hard to tell what with him being a machine. **"If you won't tell us where it is, then we will kill you."**

"I wouldn't be of much use to you dead," Felix replied, trying to keep himself calm, but inside he was completely and utterly scared to death.

"Yeah, you're useful all right!" Turbo retorted with a cruel laugh. "Unless, of course, your friends don't happen to be a stupid glitch, a wrecking guy, and some nosy boy in a lightning shirt."

Lightning shirt? Turbo was defiantly talking about Wilbur. But how did he know about him? **"You forgot a crazy sergeant,"** Prime reminded the racer.

Felix paled. Of course it shouldn't be that hard to resist them and refuse to help, but he was against an insane ex-friend and an intelligent, destruction machine that could eat him any second ... **"If you don't want anything bad to happen to your girlfriend–"** Prime laughed at the last word. **"–And the rest of your little friends, then you'd better help us. Right. Now."**

The handyman gulped.

* * *

Felicia finally stopped running. Hands in the kness, she tryied to get back her breath for some seconds, so began to walk again.  
She had a mission to do for Crimson, and she really needed to accomplish it. He had save her life, protected her, given her a home, she owehim each of that missions. Even she don't knew what she was searching.  
Suddenly, she felt something hit her head and fell sat up on the ground. She felt pain, but not comming from where she was hit, it was comming from inside, like her code was being burnt.  
But quick as it began, it vanished, Felicia looked around, still stunned, but feeling better. Where was she? She was sure never had seen that game before, maybe should be a new game, but how she reached there?  
She was in a forest, around her, all made of candy, light and girly. Seemed like a nice game to be around, if she wasn't alone in an uncognized place, and without knowing where or ho she had reached there.  
So a golden glow caught her eye, on the ground at her side was laying a golden hammer.  
Felicia catch it and looked around alert. She knew what was that, she knew where it comes.  
"Felix!" She called in surprise. He never goes anywhere without it. "Felix!" She called again, this time loudly, but received no reply.  
Worried she looked around and put the hammer on her belt and suddenly she heard footsteeps.  
The girl waited nervously untill she saw two people comming from the threes, running towards her.  
One was a woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a whole armor and carrying a gun. Felicia considered run away, but she thought better and staied where she was.  
The other was a boy, with black hair and brown eyes. Felicia guessed he was about her age, but tall as her.

* * *

They first heard the call. Certainly was Felicia's voice, but why she was calling Felix?  
So Wilbur finally reached her.  
"So, tired to run?" He asked sarcastic.  
"Sorry, but I know you?" She asked, what just made Wilbur still more angry.  
"Não banque a engraçadinha comigo." He replied. "Where is Lewis?"  
"Who's Lewis?"  
"You think I'm stupid to fall on your trick? Just reply and nothing bad will happen to you."  
But Felicia's answer was take a hammer from her belt. She attacked Wilbur but missed him, but she got enought space to run away again.

But this time Wilbur wasn't going to let her escape so easy. He wasn't going to lost a battle to a girl, principally to one shorter than him, and principally the girl who was supposed to had kidnapped his father. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him in a form he could grab her other arm too and keep her imobilized enough to not run again.  
But both frozzen when looked into each other's eyes, 'till Felicia looked away, cheeks glowing red and a smile forming on her face.  
It was when Wilbur noticed, she had blue eyes. The Felicia who ran they had violet ones, and that girl's hair hadn't the red high-lights.  
"Who are you?" Both asked at the same time.  
Felicia blushed still harder when she noticed it, and Wilbur thought better and let her go. Calhoun took her hammer.  
"Hey, give me it back!" Felicia shouted a little desesperated.  
"It's not your, why should I do it?" Calhoun replied examining the golden object. That was certainly Felix's magic hammer. How she gat it in so short time? And why was she calling Felix?  
"It's my brother's hammer and I need to give him it back." The girl said shyly.  
"Your brother?!" Both asked in surprise.  
"You're lying!" Wilbur stated angry.  
The girl become nervous. Why he thought she was lying? Why was so angry with her? She tried to thought something to convince him when suddenly she saw her salvation.  
"Ralphie!" She exclimed running to him.  
Ralph also was running, but he stoped in shock when the girl jumped to hug him.  
"Licy!" He exclaimed. "How you get here?" He hold the little girl in his hands.  
"I... I don't know Ralphie. I woke up here and they're scarying me. You know they? Where I am? Where is my brother?"  
"Hey, calm down Tinnie!" Ralph laughed, for a instant forgetting why he was there.  
"You know her?" Wilbur asked.

"She is Felix's young sister, Fix-It Felicia. We all thought she was death when her game was unpplugged and no one could find her. Felix, Turbo and I searched by days in every game of this Arcade, but no sign she could have escaped the game before it was unpplugged, principally considering she get sick a few days before it. What you remember Licy?"  
"Wait!" Calhoun interrupted him. "Turbo wasn't the king/racer/cybug glitching thing who attacked us? Why are him with you?"  
"It was years ago, before the roadblasters incident. Turbo was a good guy, but a few time after Felicia dissapeared, he began to act strange."

"So was the incident." She concluded.  
Felicia sighed sadly.  
"I don't remember my game being unpplugged, but I remember everything 'till I get sick."  
"Something strange happened before it?" Wilbur asked.  
"No. Just that boy I meet a few hours before the first sign of sickness..."  
"Boy?" Calhoun turned to face her.  
"Fire hair, blood eyes, pale skin, black clothes..."  
"He bumped you." Calhoun finished for her, the girl nooded.  
The same boy who has knocked Lewis at the Central, a few time before the boy fainted.  
"I think I saw the same boy at Turbo Time, the last day we saw Turbo normal." Ralph told her. "But why you're asking?"  
"We meet the same boy at the Central yesterday, so Lewis get suddenly sick and when I left him alone he disappeared."  
"So, everytime this boy appear, something bad happen to the last person who saw him?" Wilbur asked.  
"Felicia get sick and began to lose her memory, Turbo get sick and began to act strange, and your father get sick and disappeared."

"And about the red high-lights and the violet eyes felicia had before?" Wilbur asked.  
"Turbo's hair also got the same high-lights, but his eyes turned yellow."  
"So this boy is a kind of virus and he has taken Lewis." Wilbur said thoughful.  
"And where is my brother?" Felicia asked.  
Ralph facepalmed.  
"Wow! I was so surprised when I saw you that I almost forgot why I was here. Felix was kidnapped by the Cybug we was hunting."  
"And you let it happen?" Calhoun yelled angry at him.  
"I was distracted when Turbo appeared..."  
"But he death in the vulcano two days ago."  
"Seems somehow he regenerated, back in his normal form, but not in his normal self. I runned after him but he disappeared and when I turned back Felix has been kidnapped. I tried to follow them but I got trapped on the canyon and the only thing I could think to do was find you to help."  
"Where they go Wreck-It?"  
"Last time I saw going towards the Snowy Mountains."

"So we're going on a rescue mission!" Felicia exclaimed, jumping back to the ground.  
"Wait Licy, better you wait us away from truble." Ralph warned her.  
"Felix is my brother, I will save him too. Plus, I'm a Fix-It too, and I'm with the golden hammer if something come up. Plus, I'm not a helpless girl, I'm thirteen and I can take care of myself better than you thing."  
Ralph couldn't help but laughed at his little friend.  
"All right Tinnie, you can come along if it's right to Sarge too."  
"If she was really like her brother, nothing we can say or do will stop her to try to save him, so com'on, no time to lose."  
After a time walking, Felicia choosed broken the silence. She approached Calhoun and put her best innocent smile to the sergeant.  
"I can ask you a thing, again?"  
"You and Wreck-It seems good friends, why not ask him?"  
Felicia shrugged.

"I just think, you, the point-haired boy and me began on the wrong foot, but everytime I approach, first he seems don't trust me yet, second, something get me nervous."

"I don't trust you also." Calhoun statted.  
"I know. I just feel I can trust you. You think I can?"  
"I think so Fix-It."  
"You can call me Licy like everyone, or at least Felicia, but please, don't call me my last name again!"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, I really prefer this way. I feel like I'm stealing my brother's title."  
That girl... So looked like her brother, but innocently and shy.  
"Okay, Licy." What more to say, maybe they could stabilish a good relation.  
"So, what's this game?" Felicia asked looking around.  
"Sugar Rush."  
"Candy racing game I suppose. You live here?"  
"No. I'm from Hero's Duty."  
"I don't know this too. New game?"  
"A little more than a week."  
"I'm feeling so lost. Years passed and I lost all they..." The girl sighed. "But now it's a new time to a new life, and I'm trying to bean with new friends. So, you will say me your nmme or I will need to ask Ralph?"  
"You're so curious." Calhoun comented and rolled her eyes. "But I think I should introduce myself. Sergeant Tamora J. Calhoun."  
"I can call you Tamora? And how you know my brother?"  
"I think so, girl. And two days ago Wreck-It invaded Hero's Duty and Felix went there to search for him, but Wreck-It brought acidentaly a Cy-Bug to Sugar Rush and we come to hunt it."  
"Sounds like a great adventure. And in just two days you turned so close?" Felicia giggled.  
"Why you ask it?"  
"Well, you call him by his first name, but just call Ralph by his last name. It's obvious. So, how close? You're his girlfriend?"  
Calhoun just rolled her eyes and ignored the girl, it wasn't time to that.  
"Sorry. I know, we're in a dangerous situation and maybe you don't want to talk about it. So, how about the boy?"  
"Robinson? He fell here from the real world, and his friend fell in Hero's Duty. Now we have a inteligent Cy-Bug who ran away and kidnapped your brother, seems Turbo come back, Lewis disappeared and the boys had two time machines but one is broken and the other was stolen."  
"And I can ask what is a Cy-Bug?"  
"An insectoid destruction machine. A normal Cy-Bug would already destructed all this game since yesterday when we lost him, but this one is inteligent enought to be planning something great.

"And we're all outside our games, we need double attention to everything, good to us this place seems safe enough to let us to just to worry about our monster. Com'on, let's save my brother!"


	10. The Guardian

_**Chapter 9: The Guardian**_

After a while, Lewis sat down at the botton of big stairs. He was lost in an old, strange and big castle since he had left the room. He tried to find a exit, but he was finally so tired even to move. Seemed that injection hadn't done so good to him.  
At least he was in his normal self again. But why that man had allowed him to leave? He just saw him and suddenly had almost kicked him off.  
Lewis sighed and looked around, his eyes attrackted to a big mirror, where he saw a cat. He looked back to the real room, but the cat wasn't there.  
He slowly stood up and approached it. The room in the mirror was exactly that he was, and he also could see his reflect, but, looking at him was a black cat with yellow eyes.  
Lewis etended a rand and touched the mirror vibrated like water.  
So he heard footsteeps nearby and he jumped to the other side of the mirror.

* * *

Jhon was walking worried around the room.  
"It can't be." He was muttering. "How he get here? Why, with all the characters on this Arcade... Crimson!" He called.  
"Yes sir?" Crimsom quickly appeared.  
"You said he has powerful friends? So..."  
"I catched him with that dangerous lady from Hero's Duty. I couldn't remember her name now."  
"And you still bring him here?"  
"It's why you let him go? He has something to do with the Sugar Rush heros?"  
"It's nothing of your business. All you need to know is to get away from him and his friends. Now, better you go and help Felicia with the Cybug hunt."  
The boy groaned before leaving.  
"Better I find out what happened." Jhon muttered, leaving by another door.

Crimson also leave the room, muttering with himself.

"Someone in that boy is strange. I felt something wrong the time he entered the room, like he has... I don't know why. And the virus seems to affect him in a diferent way. He began to feel the efects, but it just seemed cannot be able to change him like I did with the traitor, or even his mind, like happened to Felicia. And he insiste in the history about the real world, but computer virus can't affect humans. He had to be from some game..."

* * *

In his hidding sppot, Lewis heard the last sentence and recognized Crimson's voice, but he not saw the boy, he shoud be in a corridor near there. Maybe if he follow the red-haired...

"I would not do it if I where you." Another voice stoppped him.

Lewis looked back, but all he saw was the black cat.

"You can talk with me?" He kneeled to look at the aimal.

"You're in Crazy Castle, why not?" The cat asked him. "I suppose Crimsom took you to here. How you ran away?"

"Jhon let me leave. I think he don't like me."

"You're really from the real world, or was lying to the dark virus?"

"No. It's the true."

"But you heard him. You got his virus, but humans can't get computer virus, even here." The cat analyzed him. "Come with me boy. I have a friend you need to know."

* * *

After a while in search-and-no-found, Vanellope was asking herself why Ralph hadn't come to pick her yet. She thought they were going to search all together, like Wilbur had suggested.  
Deeph inside she was feeling like she had lost something. Plus, she really don't wanted to find any of that bugs again for a long time, so she keept the most improbabily places for her to look. And for Gloyd of course, since they was searching in double teams.  
"We already passed by here!" Gloyd told her, when they were passing by the junkyard. "Four times!" He added.  
Vanellope chuckled nervous.  
"Really? So I'm complete lost."  
"Com'on Vanie, I know what is happening."  
She stoped the kart.  
"You know?"  
He parked in front of her.  
"Yeah, you're afraid of that bugs, aren't you?"

"Maybe." She admited. Everyone almost got killed by them, and it was just two days ago, now we have another of them here, why they can't stay away from our game?"  
"Maybe they also like candies." Gloyd joked to try to cheer Vanellope up. "Oh, com'on, we can even regenerate if something bad happen."  
"It's not with me I'm worried."  
"It's your outsider friends? I don't know them, but they saved us once so I bet they can take care of themselves. What's the next place we will search?"  
"Let's go take a look around the mountains, I feel I need to frozen my head a little.

* * *

Lewis followed the cat 'till the exit of the castle and thought a beautiful garden.  
"So, what's this place?" He finally asked.  
"The Mirror World. Crazy Castle is divided in the Normal World and the Mirror World."  
"This person you want I meet, lives so far?"  
"Not so much. It's in the center of the forest, near the mirror fountain."  
"And the other side has all this too?"  
"No."  
"But a mirror world wasn't a copy of the real?"  
"This no. He is a world based on Wonderland, but there was a park."  
"And Crimson and Jhon are from what side?"  
"Crimson was in fact a virus our game got and Jhon, I really don't know where he comes, but the dark virus brought him here like you and the little girl and the other guy before her."  
"I saw Felicia, but how about this guy?"  
"This guy turned bad, he tried to control a game and no one saw him since now, and it was years ago. But how I even know everything, I heard he was found trying to take control of another game and he got killed. But how I'm a informated cat, I heard he is back and planning revenge, I bet I know more than anyone in this Arcade."  
"So you know where is my friend?"  
"I heard about a boy falling on Sugar Rush, it was you?"  
"No. I fell on Hero's Duty, this just can be Wilbur. What more you know?" Lewis asked hopeful.  
"Nothing. The only thing I can say what maybe can help you is, Vanellope is the ruller of that game so she is the one who would take care of the problem, she recently become friend with Wreck-It Ralph, the bad guy of Fix-It Felix Jr, who recently become friend with the hero with the same name of the game, who I know has a crush on Sergeant Calhoun, from Hero's Duty. If you fell on Hero's Duty, I bet she know you're gone and since has a Cy-Bug lost on Sugar Rush I bet they're all there searching for it, so this is the place you should search, but first you need to talk with someone."  
"Who?"  
"The forest spirit. She is a progrmaed version of the Protector."  
"A protector of the game?"  
"Not just of the game or the game world, she is the protector of the game world and the leader of the Interworlds Travelers."  
"And what are the Interworlds Travelers?" Lewis asked, full of curiosity.  
"They are the ones who contacts the diferent worlds and times, even creating new forms to reach new places and link new people. They are the first to try to creat a time travel dispositive, what they don't managed 'till..."  
Lewis made the counts.  
"2032." He completed.  
"Well, it if we don't count the Mirrors of Time, but they ended up in a whole fiasco, even considering they really works. And they created teloporters and various kinds of vehicles and one of them, from one of the main I.T families created a dispositive what can code his DNA and transport him to here. But come to see the Forest Spirit first, she has all the answers who search."

* * *

"It's still so far?" Felicia asked Ralph, finally tired.  
"I don't know Tinnie." He catchs her and put her on his shoulder. "I just know Sugar Rush a little, and this little don't include this mountains. If Vanellope was here..."  
He stopped when all they heard karts comming up and Vanellope and Gloyd appeared on the fartest corner of the track the group was following.  
As Vanellope saw hee friends she parked her kart and just runned at them.  
"Someone here missed me?" She asked cheerful.  
"Of course kid." Ralph smiled. "How was going the search? Found something?"  
"No, and if you're asking I know you also found nothig." She noticed Felicia. "Or maybe I'm wrong. Who is she?"  
"Vanellope, this is Felicia, Felix younger sister. Licy, this is Vanellope, President of Sugar Rush."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Felicia waved happly at her.  
Vanellope glitched to sat up in Ralp's other shoulder.  
"So Hammertime has a sister? Yeah, she looks like him. And, talking about it, where is him?"  
But she got no answer when Gloyd approached them and asked:  
"We're going to continue the search President?"  
"I think we should be where they're going. We know Sugar Rush and they seems need a help."  
"Yeah little Cavity, you know somewhere someone can hidden is this mountains?" Calhoun asked her.  
"Wow, calm down, what let you so angry today?" Vanellope still dared to ask.  
"Felix was taken and everyone is worried." Ralph told her "So please, keep your jokes to yourself and help!"  
"All right, all right, I will."  
"So?" Wilbur insisted.

"Inside that tunnel has a side route who leads to a subterraneous cave." Gloyd told them.  
"All right. Kid, I want you and your friend to take Felicia and Wilbur back to the castle and wait there." Ralph put the girls on the ground.  
"I said no!" Felicia protested. "I'm going to save my brother with or without your authorization Big Man. Plus, Sarge Tamora said I can go."  
"And I bet this Turbo guy is who stole my time machine, so I'm going too." Wilbur added.  
"Wait! You said Turbo?" Vanellope asked.  
"Yeah. Sorry kid, but Turbo is still alive." Ralph explained.  
"Well, with or without Turbo you need a guide. Plus I'm not going to stay alone in the castle, lost all the fun and be worried about you, I'm comming too."  
"But..." Ralph began to protest but Wilbur cut him.  
"Vanellope, I saw you teleporting..."  
"Glitching." She corrected.  
"Whatever. But you can do it with people with you?"  
"How many?"  
"Three."  
Vanellope thought for a moment.  
"Yes, I can. Why?"  
"I have a plan. A crazy one, but it haven't how to go wrong."

* * *

They finally crossed half of the strangest forest Lewis had sawn all his life, just to arrived in a fountain.

Well, fountain wasn't the world to call that, it was a small lake on the middle of the forest.  
The cat approached the lake's border.  
"Oh Guardian, here's a pure soul to ask for your advice." The cat said to the water.  
In the center of the lake a pale blue figure began to emerge. It was a woman, with long wavy hair and dressed in a long sleevless tunic.  
"Steep forward choosed one and touch the water to me to see you." The figure comanded.  
But for a moment Lewis just stood up where he was. He recognized the figure as a older version of his friend, Kristen, even with the color, or the lack of them, and she being older.  
So he recovered from the shock and obeyed. As he touched the water the figure's eyes glowed and turned dark green, full of little silver stars, as Kristen's real eyes.  
"Lewis!" She exclaimed, smiling like the boy had even see her smile. "Not really surprised see you here. But I know you're surprised to see me. And I also know you have more important questions in mind. So, ask your question."  
Lewis kneeled down at the border and looked at her.  
"What you know about Crimson and Jhon?"  
"Crimson, the red virus, is around here for years, but is rarely seen in public, normaly just who he infects see him. And about Jhon, he was brough here by Crimson. He's also infected by his virus, and with this Crimson took control of Crazy Castle, but he's planning something bigger. I have to admite this is one thing I don't know."  
"So, he isn't an enemie?" The boy asked confuse.  
"Some people aren't responsible by their actions. You need to sort the true villains from the ones caught on the war. But they not being the villain not mean they aren't dangerous."  
"But, why he let me go?"  
"You're most important than you think Lewis. Take me by example, I was a normal girl, so I turned an outcast orphan, and so a princess, now I'm one of the most important guardians, the Inter Worlds' leader and guide for the lost ones, and I still have things to discovery about myself. Now you, was a lost orphan and so turned in the most important and young invertor of the century. But it isn't all, and this is a journey you have to make by your own. I know, but I can't tell you. But the Keymaker can help."  
"And what you can say?"  
"Just that this will lead you to make a big choose, the future in your hands again, but follow your heart and all will be fine. Just remember: Keep Moving Forward." And with this she vanished.  
"The keymaker." The cat muttered.  
"You know him?" Lewis turned at him.  
"Everyone heard about him. He is a legend. The I.T I told you about. But he don't appear since the inciddent."  
"What incident?"  
"Once he visited the Arcade alongside with his sister. Nobory really knew why, but after this she keept comming. She was closer friend with one game character, Jhon, before he turn what he is, and some people even thought they were more than just friends, but mostly thought it was madness and both were smart enough to keep away from trouble. So Crimson came, and Jhon turned bad and tried to take over the Arcade, the keymaker managed to give him an antidote, but it wasn't enough to banish all the virus from him, so he got banished to here. Neither the Keymaker nor his sister were seen since that day, and it was years ago. But if the Guardian said you will meet him so you will."  
Suddenly they frozzen up as they heard footstepps and they quickly got surrounded by guards who seemed be chess pieces.  
"Well, look if isn't my favoritie cat." One of the riders comented sarcastic. "And you brough a friend! Trying to contact the spirit of the forest? We will need to report it to the Red King. All right soldiers, arrest them both!"


End file.
